


【CA】Problem

by yingsummer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingsummer/pseuds/yingsummer
Summary: 阅读需知：普通人设定的CA，双向暗恋，从朋友发展成炮友再发展成恋人。含有疼痛性爱和一定程度的羞辱。He结局。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley醒来的时候，脑子完全是懵的。

他偷偷往身旁的对象瞟了一眼，然后回过头来和天花板打了个照面。他打赌自己昨晚一定大干特干过一场，把他的床伴弄得像个破布娃娃似的。他其实在进行活塞运动时就有这种预感，只是当时没往深处想。他猜他的床伴现在应该下不了床，就算对方现在背对着他睡着，Crowley也能想象他身上那些被自己弄出来的咬痕和爪痕。

好吧，Crowley想道。我很少会像昨晚那样放纵自己的肆虐欲。这不是我的问题，一定是酒精含量太高了，不然我才不会这样轻易失控。

给自己找来的理由差不多都列出来了，Crowley似乎颇为满意地点了点头。但这些理由都不足以解决他即将面临的问题，他只是试图逃避摆在眼前的事实，或者说让它尽可能别那么快发生。

当身旁的床伴迷迷糊糊地哼了几声把身体转过来后，残酷的现实再一次让Crowley神经紧绷。他几乎想抓着他的头发大喊大叫，可他不能，他不能吵醒睡在身边的小羊。

——到底我他妈昨晚怎么是和Aziraphale睡了啊！

Crowley几乎是崩溃的，当他再次认清眼前的情况后，他只想抬手把自己的脸挡住。他不知道一会要怎么面对睡醒的Aziraphale，一想到Aziraphale可能露出那种委屈得想哭又偏要忍着不哭的眼神，他就根本没勇气去和他的好朋友解释昨晚发生的事情。

昨晚他确实喝得很醉，但Crowley记得隐约之中有谁把他搬到了可以躺下的地方。他一开始还没有什么感觉，以为是哪个好心人把自己送到了酒店，或者别的什么地方，可当他感觉到那名好心人开始脱他鞋子和衣服，甚至爬上他的床时，他就觉得这人可能是他以前的床伴，现在是想和他上床。

好吧，那就上吧，反正他也很久没做了。

再说他这几天真的郁闷得要死。

然后他就带着这种想法把他的好朋友Aziraphale扒了，现在想想当时觉得衣服难脱还真不是没有道理。

操啊，我怎么就没想到有可能是Aziraphale啊！

Crowley承认自己是一个享乐主义者，性爱这种东西他都不知道接触过多少回了。他有过很多约炮的经历，只要对象样貌不错，他就不介意和完全不认识的人上床。可问题是他风流的对象从来不包括自己的朋友，尤其是最好的那位，他几乎从来不会和Aziraphale谈论有关这方面的东西。——虽然他从来都不会在好朋友面前收敛自己的性感，但穿着露骨和约炮完全是两码事好吧！

他把Aziraphale上了，他把他最好的朋友上了！他把——  
上帝怎么不干脆要了他的命啊！

“……嗯？Crowley？”

Aziraphale醒来后第一眼看到的画面，就是Crowley低着头把脸埋到十指之间。如果是不知情的人看到这一幕，大概还会以为被上的那一方是这个低着头不敢说话的红发男人。

当Crowley抬起头与他对上视线时，Aziraphale才感觉到身上的不适。这不能怪他神经大条，他只是觉得身体有些麻。

他的大腿根部明显人被掐肿了，整个身体都酸痛得不行，最让他觉得难以启齿的还是某个不可言喻的地方，那个不是用来做爱的穴口传来了前所未有的撕裂感。Aziraphale只是试图动一下麻木的腿，他的私穴就几乎疼得让他倒吸一口气。

“天使，你听我说。”

Crowley逼迫自己恢复冷静，对上Aziraphale的视线打算和他的朋友解释昨晚发生的意外。他用着一贯给Aziraphale的称谓称呼朋友，而在这种意外发生的第二天里，“天使”二字显得尤为暧昧。

“这是一场意外，我昨晚喝酒喝多了，然后……”

Crowley卡住了，张了张嘴接着又合上。他其实不是不擅长撒谎，只是看着Aziraphale那双清澈的眼睛，他发现自己什么话都说不出了。对，还需要什么解释呢，他就是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，根本不需要解释什么。

是他把Aziraphale给上了，是他毁了他们这段友谊——

“……没关系的，Crowley。”

Aziraphale单臂撑床，缓缓坐了起来。Crowley刚想说你不要勉强，他的天使就在他的眼皮底下坐了起来，看起来已经习惯了身上的疼痛。

“我没想到你活儿还蛮好的。”Aziraphale别过脸，捏了捏昨晚被Crowley咬了一口的手肘，语气听起来很平静。“……嗯，比我以前遇到的都好。”

当Aziraphale说出“活儿”这个词的时候，Crowley以为自己出现了幻听。

他从小玩到大的朋友当着他的面说出了一句根本不像他会说的话，而且还说出了一些在他听来根本不可能发生的事情。在Crowley的认知里，Aziraphale就该是那种远离骚话的书呆子，而现在他不仅说了，还说了一些带有某种意味的话？

“……你、你遇到的？”Crowley结结巴巴地问，他感觉自己的舌头快打结了。

“嗯，有什么不对吗？”

他的好朋友转过身去，看上去想要下床。他完全不顾自己现在全裸，掀开被子站了起来。

Aziraphale的皮肤很白，毕竟他的工作不需要他怎样走动。昨晚那场性爱留在他身上的痕迹明显还未消掉，而那些红印从后背一直延伸到胸前。Crowley就这样坐在床上愣愣地看着好友的后背，几乎是本能般地咽了一下。

不该是这种反应，Aziraphale不该说出这种话——任Crowley先前如何想象，他的好友都与这种反应无缘。他甚至想象过Aziraphale会当着他的面哭出来，然后缩在被子里软绵绵地让他走。如果是这种情况还好，至少他能对症下药，可问题是Aziraphale看上去似乎不介意昨晚的事情，而且还、还很满意？

Crowley完全愣住了，他不敢相信地看着他认识了三十多年的朋友。

“你的意思是。”Crowley最终还是开口问了。“你有和其他人做过爱的经历？”

“那是当然，我可是成年人。”Aziraphale已经开始捡地上的衣服了，但至今还是以背对着床上的男人。“你昨晚挺粗暴的，不过我不讨厌粗暴的性爱。”

“……”

完了，这个世界疯了。

Crowley捋了捋额前的头发，觉得这个地方已经不再是他熟悉的世界。他几乎难以再通过心底嘶吼这种方式来发泄自己对现状的不理解，甚至恢复到了往日的状态——他以前是怎么和床伴处理事后的，他现在就用怎样的态度面对Aziraphale。

他开始接受Aziraphale也有和人约炮的经历。他觉得这样想可能会好上一些，总比一直拒绝相信来得要强。

Crowley面无表情地下床开始找他的衣物，在黑白交叉的一堆衣服摸索内裤和底衣。他刚落地就看到了Aziraphale白色的马甲，想也没想就捡了起来，然后直接往他胖乎乎的朋友那边扔。

“嘿！这样很不礼貌！”

被衣服砸到的Aziraphale转过身瞪了一眼Crowley，圆滚滚的眼睛里充满了对这种行为的不满。可没想到回过身后，他对上的是一张写满不悦的脸孔，Aziraphale顿时收了声，没有再说下去。

对、Crowley在生气，而他看得出来他在生气。可问题是Crowley在生什么气，是哪种，是他识破了这场诡计，还是……

Aziraphale没敢想下去，他觉得自己绝不能在这个时候把最坏的想法想下去。既然有些事情已经偏离了正轨，那他就要做好一直坏下去的准备。

“其实，我的意思是。”

Aziraphale故意忽略Crowley脸上微妙的表情，低着头自顾自地说起了自己构思到的想法。他还是没有对上Crowley的眼睛，声音的沙哑刚好盖过了某些不能被察觉的语气。

“Crowley，其实我一直想找契合的对象，而我现在发现——”

“你该不会想说我操得你很爽，你很喜欢吧？”

Crowley很少用这种语气和他的天使朋友说话，他这幅凶狠的嘴脸从未在Aziraphale眼前出现过。但他现在真的极度愤怒，从一开始的平静渐渐转为了强烈了愤怒。他大概清楚自己是怎么一回事，但理由和Aziraphale不谋而合，他觉得自己不能再想下去。

“对，就是这么一回事。”  
“我想我们应该可以成为固定炮友。”

在Crowley听来，Aziraphale是用着轻快的语气提出成为固定炮友这个建议的，而这一举动成功地让Crowley从愤怒的边缘踏进了失控的领地，他几乎不能控制地想要破坏些什么东西。

Aziraphale没有回过身留意Crowley的情绪，只是静静地站在原地，连捡衣服的动作都停了。他在等Crowley的回话，在等一个不能被人知道的判决。如果答案非他所愿，那他至今为止和Crowley的所有关系都要泡汤了。

“好啊。”

暴露阴暗本质的男人甩下手里的衣服，浑身赤裸走到了Aziraphale的面前。他朝着他的朋友露出了愤怒又张扬的笑容，在Aziraphale还没有反应过来前把人才穿好没多久的衬衫撕开了。

“那就来做啊。”  
“你不是喜欢粗暴吗，那我就把你操到你再也不敢吃男人那根东西为止。”

在倒在床上之前，Aziraphale已经察觉到了Crowley的狂怒。其实现在的情况根本不用他再去揣摩Crowley的心情，对方的怒火明显烧到了他。可尽管Aziraphale知道他的朋友现在处在一种极端失控的状态下，他也不像平时那样安抚Crowley的情绪，而是像要献祭一般，任Crowley朝自己发泄情绪。

他清楚自己选了一条不归路，一条没有办法回头的路。但Aziraphale只是眨了眨眼，没再说什么。他没法后悔，他早就没了后悔的权利，虽说他以后肯定会痛苦得要死，但摆在他眼前的路只剩下一条。

是他亲手毁了和Crowley的友谊，他要独自承担这份自私的后果。


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley不算是一个特别有耐心的床伴，但和他睡过的人基本上都会给他五星好评。Crowley自认不喜欢漫长的前戏，因为那很费时间，他喜欢插入，还有最后让他欲罢不能的高潮时间，不过考虑到另一位享用者的感受，Crowley总是会慢下心来，在用手指找到对方的敏感点后才开始追逐他想要的快感。

但很遗憾，今早的Crowley显然没有这种风度，他动作粗鲁地把Aziraphale按倒在床，翻过他的身体不去看友人的脸。他甚至没用手指对身下人进行该有的扩张，把同男性做爱前该做的准备全部抛出脑海，他不顾Aziraphale是否会舒服，一句话也不说就直接把他还是软的男性器官捅进朋友的后穴里。

做爱理应是一件舒服的事情，但Crowley把现在进行的这场性爱搞得跟杀戮一样。他没有办法用平时对待其他床伴的态度去对待Aziraphale，因为在他面前的不是陌生人，而是和他认识了三十多年的Aziraphale。

老实讲他并不想做这场爱，但他现在根本找不到除这种方式外其他可以朝Aziraphale发泄怒火的方法。他只能硬着头皮做，把自己那根又粗又长的东西埋入Aziraphale的体内，以此来告诉对方他现在有多火大。

那暴露青筋的性器像是一把锋利的凶器，被Crowley用来狠狠地插进Aziraphale的身体里。Crowley当然知道他现在根本不是在做爱，而是在用一种极端又违背常理的方式报复Aziraphale带给自己的愤怒。他可以想象Aziraphale在被进入的那一刻有多疼，但他丝毫不介意把Aziraphale弄得更伤一些。既然他都那么疼了，那就大家一起疼好了。

Aziraphale在被进入的那刻瞬间叫了出来，他没想到Crowley居然会这么直接地操起他。有着奶白色卷发的小绵羊“啊”了一声，随后立即用手捂住了嘴巴。他不敢出声，只能颤抖地身子承受着Crowley插进来的男性器官。剩下的一只手被他用来紧紧攥着床单，他努力咬着下唇，以免自己的喊叫从嘴里漏了出来。

昨晚疯狂过后留在体内的白浊起到了一定程度的润滑作用，不然Crowley可能在Aziraphale体内动都动不了。Aziraphale里面实在太紧了，就算那里昨晚被Crowley过度使用过，一晚过去后它还是如同处子一般紧得让人难以进入。Crowley不得不两只手掐住朋友的腰以此方便自己的冲击，然后他开始不管不顾地用力抽动起来，开始这场单方面的剥夺。

Crowley没觉得这样麻木的抽插运动有什么意义可言，他只是不断重复插入又抽出、抽出又插入的动作，麻木得像个机器人。他以前和其他人做这种事情的时候根本不会像现在这样没由来的痛苦，他觉得自己快要抑郁了，在层层怒火之下，这场性爱冰冷得就跟机器运动一样。

可他没法停下来，没法从Aziraphale带给他的心烦意乱中逃脱，理智告诉他现在收手还来得及，但他最终还是向某个不能说出来的想法低头了。

Crowley看着Aziraphale全身随着他的动作不断起伏，手感极佳的屁股在一次又一次的进出过中微微颤抖，他的大脑渐渐空白，慢慢遵从起动物的本能。身体的反应没法视而不见，就算Crowley生气，在Aziraphale里面进进出出那么多次后，他还是很没骨气地硬了。他决定暂且把心底那股怨气咽下去，把眼前的天使操完再说。

人类总是很擅长自我欺骗，有可能这是一种本能的自我保护，好让他们远离他们根本不敢接触的真相。Crowley现在就是这种情况，他逼迫自己去享受这场性爱带来的快感，想着“我操完他再和他说清楚”，然后把更为重要、更该去面对的东西丢在了脑后——其实他心里清楚，就算自己结束了这场无意义的活塞运动，他也不一定会和Aziraphale说那些心里话。

Crowley开始肆无忌惮地抽动起来，这一回他只顾着快感，让他那条又硬又粗的东西深深埋入Aziraphale隐秘的小穴中，与人完完全全地交融在一起。

整个过程Aziraphale都捂着嘴没有说话，他的尊严不允许他在Crowley面前叫出来，何况如果他叫了，那会显得他在性事方面异常青涩。一开始Crowley的动作鲁莽又直接，弄他痛得直流眼泪，后来身后的人停了一下，抽插的力度终于没有最初那么过分。Aziraphale以为Crowley很快就会结束这场性事，但想起男人昨晚的持久力后，Aziraphale突然就清醒过来了。

Aziraphale想得不错，Crowley在床上做这种事的时候真的超级猛。虽然在这个过程中Aziraphale没能获得一点快乐，但他在Crowley一次又一次深入的过程中，他感受到了一种他过往没有获得过的满足感。这种满足感胜过了疼痛，胜过了性快乐（虽然他至今都没有感觉到），胜过了最初的惶恐和不安，他感觉自己被身后的人填满，即便这种方式扭曲得让他自己都觉得恶心。

他能感受到Crowley从他身上获取到了舒爽，他身后那从来没有被人碰过的穴口让他的朋友爽上了天。Aziraphale被操得没了力气，他只能不断地喘息好让自己不会窒息而死。他的大脑迷迷糊糊的，已经不是很清楚身后的Crowley在干些什么，他唯一还知道的就是自己的下半身被他的好朋友肆意玩弄，被撑破的穴口容纳着另一具身体。

整个过程Aziraphale都没有爽到，他甚至连硬都没有硬。但比起身体带来的快感，他思想上的满足早让他不知道高潮了多少次。他一想到在身后向自己索取的是Crowley，他就没由来地感到舒服。Crowley在和他上床，在和他肢体接触，在一下又一下地狠狠操弄他。他的密道包围着他最好的朋友，而他最好的朋友也在用这个小径占有他。他不介意被这样凶狠地侵犯，甚至乐在其中，事实上只要对象是Crowley，他就不介意被更加粗暴地对待。——一想到Crowley在操弄自己，Aziraphale就快乐得迷失在这场性爱中。

他忽略了Crowley不愿看到他脸的事实，越过层层悲伤抵达了精神上最高的快乐。他感觉自己的身体开始不由自主地顺从Crowley，在仿佛无止尽的抽插中获得一丝丝快感。他几乎要忘了全身上下的酸痛和不适，在没有出路的爱意中溺死。他觉得自己像是完全变成另一个人，在嫉妒和不甘中利用友人对自己的友情达成一种不堪入目的目的。

他会下地狱的，如果地狱真的存在的话。

Crowley抽动的节奏越来越快，身下吃着他的小嘴明显已经习惯了他的长度。他被他最好的朋友用小穴紧紧裹着，紧凑又温暖的通道四面八方地吮吸他的老二。他那根天赋异禀的老弟在Aziraphale体内进出了好几百回，前所未有的舒畅感让他到了另一个境界。他忍不住想要夸Aziraphale的小穴能吃，刚想说出来的瞬间又把话咽回去了。

他妈的，到底为什么会这样。

Crowley把挡住视线的头发捋到脑后，然后用双手把Aziraphale转了回来。其实他还有一丝丝希望，想要和Aziraphale好好沟通。只要Aziraphale露出求饶的表情，他就愿意停下来，原谅他朋友至今带给他的所有痛苦。

在翻转的过程中，他的老二被那道蜜穴绞得快射了出来，Crowley咬了咬牙，用尽全力才把射精的欲望按了回去。

Aziraphale迷迷糊糊地看着他，就像一个不知所措的婴儿一样。他的双眼明显红了，眼角泛泪，俨然一副被人欺负的模样。他想要看清楚身前那人的模样，却连起来的力气都没有。

Aziraphale没有求饶，也没有拒绝，他只是迷茫地看着Crowley，像是在问对方为什么停下。

他们理应说点什么，但在这种情况下他们应该说些什么？Aziraphale感觉自己像是漂在海上的流浪者，想要抓住一根什么，四周却只有海水。而Crowley则是想起了最初那种痛苦的感觉，现在就连身体上的快感也没法麻痹他内心的痛苦了。

Crowley继续操弄身下的友人，在Aziraphale迷茫的眼神中更加凶狠地插入抽出。他像是一个只会用下半身思考的动物一样，用这种方式解决他和Aziraphale之间的问题。他不停地深入，不停地探索Aziraphale体内的世界，可再温暖的肠道都没法给他一点暖意，他浑身发冷，陷入了一种前所未有的绝望。

那就当炮友吧，Crowley心想。既然Aziraphale都不介意，那他为什么还要介意呢？他要介意什么，介意自己和好朋友上床，还是介意Aziraphale丝毫不介意和好朋友上床这件事？他不知道自己和Aziraphale之间的关系被身下人看成了什么，难道他以为自己上过他以后还能和他像以前一样相处吗？

他的肉刃破开了他朋友的密道，用身下人承受的痛苦换取快乐。在整场性爱的过程中，他都没有给Aziraphale爱抚和亲吻，甚至连最让Aziraphale舒服的那一点都没有找到。他只是不断用身体的快乐麻痹该有的思考，给他最好的朋友带来折磨。

可他停不下来，他只想做下去。Aziraphale给他带来了痛苦，但却用那道蜜穴给他带来了快乐。

Crowley想破坏，想撕裂，想让Aziraphale哭出来。他甚至想用更加羞辱人的方式和他的朋友做爱，让人哭着求他停下来。既然这世上最美好的东西原来都不过是他的幻想，那索性把Aziraphale拉下来，陪他一同痛苦好了。

堕入地狱好了，反正他心底那处柔软已经彻底没了。

Crowley在Aziraphale体内射了出来，滚烫的精液让Aziraphale闷哼了一声。Crowley冷眼看向快昏睡过去的朋友，有生以来第一次对Aziraphale说出这种刺耳的话。

“真是能吃啊，Aziraphale，我以前怎么没有发现你那么能承受痛苦。”

Crowley刚刚迎来高潮，大脑却因为心底的痛苦清醒得要死。他被痛苦和仇恨懵逼了双眼，连Aziraphale软绵绵的前身都没有注意到。

“你说得对，我们可以成为固定炮友。干嘛不能，反正你对谁都可以张开双腿吧，只要能爽，操你也不是不可以。”

Crowley笑得很张狂，就好像去到夜店给妓女评价那样。Aziraphale一愣一愣地听着，他的眼皮快撑不开了。

“——反正你也没怎么把这段关系当一回事。”

“反正你也不会知道我想要什么。”

在睡过去之前，Aziraphale已经听不清Crowley在说些什么了。


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley几乎是从他家里逃出来的。

老实讲，这世上应该没什么人会从自己家里逃出来。这种说法本身就带有一种微妙性，但Crowley确实是从他家里逃出来的。

Crowley很少会对什么事情上心，而Aziraphale是他上心特例中最特别的那一个。他和Aziraphale在幼稚园时期就认识，累积了三十多年的感情不知道撑他走过多少困境。——而如今这个给他带来数不尽温暖和善意的友人居然和他滚了床单，Crowley惊讶之余更多的是感到气愤和委屈。

在Crowley印象里，Aziraphale一直是个又软又懵的书呆子，他完全不像是会和随便某个人上床的类型，不仅洁身自好，还会打从心里不赞同这种行为。可如今，他的天使朋友一反常态地告诉自己，他有丰富的性经验，还问他要不要做固定炮友。试问在这种情况下谁还能保持理性，尤其是他妈的和你说这话的人是你暗恋了二十多年却一直没敢告白的青梅竹马？

Crowley真的要疯了，他觉得要么是自己做了一个噩梦，要么就是自己来到了平行世界。

但很明显，他既没有做梦，也没有去到平行世界。

从Aziraphale体内退出来的时候，Crowley的心已经彻底凉了。他发现他多年来的认知原来与事实截然相反，他最单纯最美好的天使原来早就堕入了泥底，不知道和多少人做过这种事。

一开始他并不相信，他不相信Aziraphale会像他说的那样到处和人约炮。可他又想了想，Aziraphale根本没有骗他的必要，如果只是不想他惦记他们昨晚的事情，Aziraphale直接说出来就好了，他又何必还要大费周章说这种谎，骗他说自己对这种事很有经验？

唯一的解释是，Aziraphale说的都是真的。

Crowley从来没像刚刚那样生气过，他将自己最凶狠最阴暗的一面呈现到了他的天使面前，用他最狠戾的态度和Aziraphale说话，全然不顾对面的小绵羊会不会因此被吓跑——一想到他喜欢的人用这种方式对待自己，Crowley就感到窝火和不甘，理智不知道飞到了哪个时空。

这些年来为了保持和Aziraphale的关系，Crowley一直没敢在他的天使面前表露一点点僭越友情界限的感情。他知道Aziraphale只是把他当成朋友，所以就算要瞒一辈子，他也不会让Aziraphale发现自己喜欢他。其实他有过告白的冲动，但一想到Aziraphale在得知他的真实感情后会有疏离他的可能，Crowley就只能按捺心中这份心情，继续与人保持朋友关系。

哪怕只是朋友关系，他也是拥有着Aziraphale的。如果他试图往前迈出一步，他就有可能连这份拥有都失去了。

他和Aziraphale认识了三十多年，从确认自己喜欢上他后到现在也过了二十多年。没人能想象Crowley这二十多年是怎么走过来的，他只能从Aziraphale给自己的笑容和善意中汲取撑下来的力量，不断暗示自己做人不能太贪得无厌。

你已经占据了他好朋友的位置，不应该再妄想得到更多了。

可现在，Aziraphale告诉他，原来他们这份关系是可以牵扯到上床的。他根本不介意和Crowley上床，在他眼里，好朋友是可以发展成炮友的。

Crowley不抗拒和Aziraphale上床，他甚至乐意这样做。如果他们的关系从朋友变成了恋人，那试问谁会不想和自己喜欢的人做这种舒服的事？但现在的问题是，他们只是朋友，Aziraphale的行为明显让他们这段关系变了质。

他珍视Aziraphale，把他的天使放在心尖上。可Aziraphale呢，Aziraphale是不是没把他放在同等高的位置上，认为他和外面的炮友是一样的？

“我他妈不懂了，他怎么可能会约炮？！”

Crowley离开家里后把同事的孩子约了出来，在一家甜品店里把自己今天遇到的所有事情都给眼前的小鬼说了。他急需找个人发泄自己的情绪，把心底的愤怒和委屈全都吐出来。

“我和他认识三十多年了，他什么人我会不知道吗？你都不知道我今天起来的时候一开始有多担心，我怕连朋友都做不成了。现在好了，我和他成了炮友，我他妈连憋屈都说不出来！”

坐在Crowley对面的Adam用勺子挖了一勺冰淇淋，面无表情地听着眼前的大人给自己吐苦水。他是一个有良心的小孩（最主要的还是因为Crowley给他点了冰淇淋），觉得自己该帮一下这位可怜的成年人。但他没法从对方的倾述中找到可以安慰的角度，于是他只好把冰淇淋咽了下去，继续听着眼前的Crowley给自己说一些少儿不宜的东西。

“可你不是说自己上得很爽吗？”Adam歪了歪头，提出了第一个问题。“我觉得，既然你们没法回头了，那你不如趁这个机会和他发展成恋人。”

“问题不在这里。”Crowley脱下墨镜，没好气地回答道。“问题是，他到底把我当成什么了。”

“朋友吧。”Adam又勺了一勺冰淇淋，慢悠悠回道。

“你会和朋友上床？！”

“我不知道，我才十一岁。”

“……”

Crowley没辙了，他没法接Adam这番话。他觉得自己真是被Aziraphale弄得整个人都不在状态了，居然会妄想从一个十一岁的小鬼身上得到建议。他觉得和他上司的儿子讲这种事真是浪费时间，一个十一岁的小屁孩能知道些什么。

可他还是继续给Adam说了，因为他没有其他可以倾诉的对象。

“其实，我还有一个问题。”Adam终于解决了他的冰淇淋，并打算再点些别的什么，反正买单的人不是他，他当然要趁机再吃些甜食。要知道，听人发牢骚可是一件很麻烦的事情。“你干得那么狠，就不怕他以后可能连做都不和你做吗？”

“……”

所以这年头的小鬼都在接触什么？

Adam站在一个相对理性的角度看待Crowley和他天使朋友的问题，他只是按照自己的脑回路发表了一些看法。他不清楚Crowley和他的朋友到底经历过什么，毕竟他连那位天使朋友叫什么都不知道，这样下去他能从Crowley那里得到有用的信息帮助他才有鬼呢。

唉、算了，Adam一边吃冰淇淋一边吐槽。反正他也不是第一次和可怜的大人讨论他们的单相思了，也不知道上次和他说自己单恋痛苦的绅士有没有用自己给他的建议把朋友拐上床。

Aziraphale醒来的时候已经下午了，他身上穿着以前留在Crowley家的睡衣，茫然地眨了眨眼看向墙壁的时钟。

下午五点，天还没有完全黑，但时间已经不早，他得从这里离开才行。Aziraphale没想到自己昏迷之后会过去那么长一段时间，这期间他连梦都没有做，整个人陷入一种相当疲倦的状态。他十分勉强地坐了起来，在空荡荡的房间里面感受死寂。

Aziraphale没有做好面对Crowley的准备，他怕他踏出房门后会对上Crowley充满责备意味的双眼。他就这样呆呆地坐在床上，什么话都没有说，哪里都不敢去。

他感觉体内那些黏黏糊糊的东西已经被清理了，身上还有一股沐浴露的香味。他猜想应该是他昏过去后他的朋友给他清理了一番，不然他现在应该还浑身赤裸着。

想到这里，Aziraphale不由难过起来。他的朋友在极度愤怒的状况下都记得帮他善后，Crowley是那么善良，那么好，自己却居然那么可恶地对待他。Aziraphale感觉自己就是全世界最坏最恶毒的家伙，因为自己的私心，他毁了Crowley对这段友情的付出，还让Crowley因为这件事那么伤心痛苦。

可他真的想不到其他办法了。

事实上，昨天晚上接到酒吧服务生打来的电话时，Aziraphale已经打算休息了。可电话那头的服务生告诉他，他们酒吧的常客Crowley先生突然醉倒，考虑到对方的身体问题，还是决定给他手机里面的紧急联系人打个电话。Aziraphale疑惑地眨了眨眼，过了几秒后才反应过来是怎么回事。虽然他不清楚Crowley喝醉的理由，但任由他留在酒吧明显不是一个好决定。于是Aziraphale迅速换回平时穿的衣服，叫了一辆车直往Crowley那边赶去。

Aziraphale费了很大的力气才把Crowley弄回家，他有他朋友家的钥匙，自然是要把人带回来。他好久没试过移动这么重的东西了，虽然这种形容有些对不起他的朋友，但Aziraphale把Crowley搬到床上的时候真的用了好大的力气。

照顾一个醉倒的人需要很花心思。Aziraphale想着没理由让Crowley穿着鞋子和外套就这样睡过去，便动作不算特别利索地把他朋友的衣物一件接一件脱了下来。他爬到Crowley的床上想给人脱去上衣，结果没想到下一刻他的手腕就被他的朋友抓住，两人的位置瞬间调转了。

Crowley开始脱他的衣服，明明醉得不清却还是很有经验地解着Aziraphale衣服上的扣子。没有试过被人脱衣服的Aziraphale明显愣住了，他心想这不对啊，该脱衣服睡觉的人不是他，是现在这个在他身上胡作非为的人才对。

可下一刻，他就反应过来了，Crowley脱他衣服不是在胡闹，而是把他当成了其他人，想和他做爱。

Aziraphale的大脑当场就炸了，他开始挣扎，想要离开这里。可Crowley在感到反抗的时候明显对身下人的行为不满，他开始不耐烦地抓住待宰羔羊两只动来动去的手，把Aziraphale往床头那边拉去。

现在回想起来，Aziraphale完全有逃的机会，只要他想，他完全可以大喊大叫好让Crowley发现他要脱衣服的对象是谁。可Aziraphale没有，这个平时没有丝毫欲望的男人突然像是被人按下了什么奇怪的开关，他开始不再挣扎，安安分分地任Crowley把自己像个礼物盒一样慢慢拆开。

他那个时候其实有一个想法，而这个想法诞生了很多年。他像是一头驯服的小兽，乖乖地任Crowley索取压榨，在这个疯狂的夜晚中第一次放纵自己的私心。

“得不到心的话，得到身体也可以啊。”

在被进入的时候，Aziraphale想起了那个孩子的提议。其实他并不赞同这种荒诞的建议，但到了最后，他还是向私心屈服。人类都是有阴暗情绪的生物，特别是面向自己渴望已久的事物时，就算是像Aziraphale这样单纯的人，在自己平生最爱的人面前也不见得能成为圣人。Aziraphale一边哭着一边被Crowley肆意插入，在完全没有快感可言的性爱中感受Crowley滚烫的阴茎。他慢慢地流泪，泪水滴在了他身下的枕头上。

他的爱没有出路，谁都救不了他。如果他妄想得到不属于他的东西，那他就要用上非正常的手段。这种方式扭曲至极，从真正意义上来说根本不算帮他得到他想要的东西。然而Aziraphale就跟一个穷途末路的赌徒一样，他用自己和Crowley多年来的感情赌了一把。他赌Crowley不会因为他的提议和他决裂，赌Crowley会同意他的说法——不管是出于何种原因，Crowley都会在一段时间内和他保持这种不见得光的关系。

那我就赌一回好了，Aziraphale心想。反正他早就快坚持不住，如果Crowley能明确地拒绝他，那他说不定还能走回正路。

在身上男人射精之时，Aziraphale只想溺死在Crowley的气息里。


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley回到家的时候，Aziraphale已经离开了。他从来没有试过像现在这样害怕见到他的天使，他不敢，他心里没底。

Aziraphale走的时候很贴心地帮他换了床单，他的天使总是会在某些方面体贴得让人摸不着头脑，这和往常一样，但放在现下的情况中，Crowley只觉得疲倦。他没有因为Aziraphale和过去一样的体贴而感到舒心，他想他认识的那个Aziraphale大概已经不存在了。

和Adam吐苦水的时候他处在一种很不理智的状态下，有很多真正的想法没能对Adam说出来。其实他生气的点不只有Aziraphale不看重他们友谊这一点，还有很多他自己都没法说出来的东西。比如说他没法忍受Aziraphale不知道自己对他的爱然后随随便便和他上床，再比如说他没法接受他的天使和他一样经常约炮。

Crowley清楚自己没有谴责Aziraphale随便和其他人做爱的权利，他自己就是这样的人，怎能因为这种原因而对Aziraphale发脾气。可现实是他生气的理由里确实有这一点，就算他觉得自己这样很双标，他也还是没法接受Aziraphale和其他人上床这件事。

Crowley在成年之前就确认了自己对Aziraphale的感情，可该死的是他没法和自己最亲密的朋友说这件事。他知道Aziraphale只是把他当成朋友，如果他说他爱上了他最好的朋友，Aziraphale一定会离开他。

注定不能得到回应的爱曾把他摧毁过好几次，如果继续这样下去，Crowley迟早会做出伤害Aziraphale的事情。有可能是和人分别，也有可能是直接强奸了对方。所以他学会了喝酒、吸烟，甚至在某个夜晚和不认识的女人上床，用这种伤害自己的方式麻痹神经。他发现自己被快感包围的时候可以短暂忘却求之不得的痛苦，于是他索性就这样放纵自己，用身体带来的快乐填补内心深处的漏洞。

那，Aziraphale呢？  
Aziraphale和别人做爱的理由是什么？

如果是单纯追逐快感，如果是像他一样为了一个求之不得的人而用着这种方法麻痹自己——不论Aziraphale和别人上床的理由是哪种，Crowley都没办法说服自己去接受这个事实。他像是一个受了伤的人一样抱着脑袋靠着墙滑落在地，用一种卑微、几近是恳求的语气在没人的房子里喊出了Aziraphale的名字。他空荡荡的内心再一次被求而不得腐蚀，只是这一次的情况比过往任何一次都要严重。

Aziraphale永远都不会爱上他，而他的天使居然还用做爱这种酷刑来折磨他。

Crowley记得，在他和Aziraphale成年之前，他们的家离的特别近。他们几乎不用打电话或者发邮件，直接推开卧室的窗户就可以和对面的朋友聊天沟通。那个时候Crowley每个周末都会和Aziraphale一起度过，两个小男孩睡在同一张床上，睁着两只眼睛不肯睡觉。他们会在彼此的小窝里说一些不能告诉大人们的秘密，然后在朦胧的困意中睡过去。

那个时候的Crowley和Aziraphale都特别单纯，有一晚他们躺在了一起，你亲我一下我亲你一下，用这种最直接的方法表达喜爱。他们还不知道亲吻代表什么，只是把它当成一种游戏，一种朋友之间表达喜爱的玩闹。Crowley还试过轻轻亲了Aziraphale的嘴唇一口，当时的他感觉自己像是在吃一种柔软的蛋糕。

那个时候真好啊，他们还那么小，什么都不知道，只是单纯地想和最好的朋友待在一起。他们还一起洗过澡，互相给过对方拥抱。可现在呢，现在他们成什么样子了？他和Aziraphale怎么就变成了这样，怎么就变成了炮友关系？

Crowley可以和自己说他不介意Aziraphale被其他人抱过，毕竟他自己都不知道抱过多少人，怎么能介意Aziraphale在其他人怀里抵达高潮的事情。可就算他可以接受这一点，他也没办法忍受Aziraphale不爱他这件事。

哪怕只是朋友层面上的爱也好啊。就像过去那样，他不越界，Aziraphale还是会把他当成最好的朋友。

和Adam分别前，年仅十一岁的小鬼给了他一个建议。他说既然要做炮友了，那就索性干脆一些，一边保持过去当朋友的心态，一边和对方做爱。Crowley当时觉得这个提议大概是最可行的了，但现在想想，他根本就做不到。

他不可能一边和Aziraphale上床一边还和人保持朋友关系。尽管他和Aziraphale之间的关系已经在那晚后完全不同，但他们之间的感情，他们之间的距离，并没有因为上床这件事而变成他想要的那一种。他的心意还是在藏在了见不得人的地方，哪怕烂在心里他都没法和Aziraphale说出来。

他可以和陌生人做爱，因为那些人对他来说只是用来解决生理需求的。可他不想和Aziraphale发展成互相解决生理需求的炮友关系，就算他进入了Aziraphale体内，他也没法拥有他最想要的人。

再这样下去，他迟早会崩溃的。

这个晚上Crowley根本没有睡着，他躺在他和Aziraphale做过爱的那张床上翻来覆去地想着以后该怎么面对他的天使。他觉得他需要吃点安眠药来帮助自己入睡，不然他真的会被迫失眠。

药物开始起效时，他不知怎么的想起了以前的事情，他想他大概在做梦，但他又仍留有一点意识。他的脑海闪现过Aziraphale在小学舞台剧上扮演天使的模样，他的朋友戴着两只白乎乎的小翅膀，穿着白色的衣袍和他上演《天使恶魔奇遇记》。

自那次表演结束后，Crowley就开始用“天使”称呼Aziraphale，他觉得他的朋友就是一个天使，是上帝派来人间的使者。起初Aziraphale听到这个称呼时还会害羞，但时间长了之后也就任由他继续这样用下去了。而在那之后，他们一起升上了中学，报读了同一所大学，甚至在工作以后，他们还保持着密切的联系。

他们一直都在一起，从未分开过。即便Crowley因为工作需要不得不短暂地离开Aziraphale，他都会给他的天使打电话，和他说一些自己在外遇到的事情。

如果那个夜晚他没有对Aziraphale下手，他是不是就还可以活在虚假的日常中，和他的天使保持朋友关系了？

回答他的只有空荡荡的黑暗。

Aziraphale觉得，自己能从Crowley家中走出来真是一种奇迹。

Crowley操弄他的时候根本没有手下留情，他的下半身几乎被人操废了，尤其是那个至今为止只被人碰过两次的小穴口。Aziraphale根本不敢去碰那里，即便那个地方又疼又热，很有可能已经严重到了需要去看医生的地步。他强忍身体上的不适，慢吞吞地离开床。

脚尖碰到冰冷地面时，他差点重心不稳倒在地上。Aziraphale胡乱抓着床单，勉勉强强地站了起来。他从未像现在这样痛过，后庭被撑破的下场就是他连走路都是一拐一拐的。他早上起来的时候其实已经痛得想哭出来，如果不是为了在Crowley面前假装自己对这种事很有经验，他很有可能会在床上小声地抽泣。

Aziraphale慢慢地找起自己的衣服，确保自己身上整理干净后把Crowley的房间清洁了一番。他想作为一个床伴应该要懂得善后工作，不然Crowley回来处理这些时会心烦意燥的。

Aziraphale选择步行回家。他猜想自己现在走路的样子一定特别奇怪，不过还好，他在街上没看到什么人。他现在实在不想和任何人交流，叫车的话会要了他的命。

他今天一整天都没有回学校，不知道教学上的工作有没有被耽误。不过还好，他最近都没什么课，学生要找他的话大概也会给他发邮件。老实讲他已经没有任何心思去考虑Crowley以外的事情了，他曾经试图用别的事情帮助自己转移注意力，但最后发现自己连投入工作的心情都没有。

总体而言，Aziraphale是一个乐观主义者，在他发觉自己喜欢上Crowley后，他一度猜测过Crowley有没有可能对他抱有同等的感情。毕竟，他们一直都在一起，从幼稚园开始就没有分开过，既然他会对Crowley产生这种越过友情的感情，那Crowley会不会也在偷偷喜欢他？

然而尽管Aziraphale想得很美好，现实却是异常的残酷。如果不是偶然撞见了某些画面，他想他很有可能还会一直抱有这样的期待，活在自己构造的梦境中。

Aziraphale记得，有一回他从学校出来，路灯刚开不久，他在回家途中看到了Crowley的车。他看到他的好朋友坐在驾驶座上，旁边还坐着一位漂亮的女性。Aziraphale当时没想些什么，以为车上那名坐了他平时位置的女性只是Crowley生意上的伙伴，或者朋友。虽然他心里有些莫名的失落，但他还是抿了抿嘴，告诉自己车只有那么大，坐在后座的话，交谈会不太方便。

他是这样和自己说的，如果Aziraphale没有看到接下来的那一幕，他估计真的直接走回家，把这件事忘了。

陌生的女性用手解开Crowley黑色衬衣上的扣子，而Crowley不为所动地任由女性动作。Aziraphale睁大眼睛目睹了这一切，直到Crowley把车开走，Aziraphale都还没有反应过来刚才发生了什么。

那是、Crowley的女朋友？

Aziraphale不知道自己站在原地呆了多久，直到有好心的警察先生上前问他是否需要帮助时，他才反应过来自己还在大街上。Aziraphale勉强地笑了笑，和路过的警务人员说自己没事，然后他快步往家的方向走去，用一整晚的时间消化自己今天看到的内容。

Crowley不可能爱他，他要是爱他怎么可能和别的人有这种亲密接触？

自在那天看到那一幕后，Aziraphale就不由自主地疏远起了Crowley。虽然他不是完全不和Crowley接触，但每周见面的次数明显比事情发生前少了。起初他还会用蹩脚的借口拒绝Crowley共进晚餐的提议，后来他直接把电话转到留言信箱，尽可能避免和他的朋友进行交流。

也许是Aziraphale的反应实在太过明显，Crowley开始怀疑是自己做了一些什么不好的事引起了天使的不快。于是他动作干净利落地把车开到了Aziraphale所在的大学门口，也没和人提前打个招呼，在众目睽睽之下把这所大学脾气最好的教授接去丽兹酒店和人用餐。

那个下午Crowley给他点了很多东西，都是Aziraphale平日里最爱吃的。可他当真没有半点食欲，尽管Crowley给他说抱歉，但他还是没办法从那一日的阴影中走出来。

Aziraphale知道自己最近的态度让Crowley产生了误会，他好心的朋友以为是自己做了什么不好的事情惹他不快。但其实不是，事情根本不是他朋友想得那样。他之所以会突然躲着Crowley，是因为他没有办法接受他喜欢的人有对象这件事。

Crowley为什么不告诉他呢，这么多年来他一直以为Crowley没有交往的对象。他甚至还天真地以为Crowley有可能在偷偷喜欢他，他到底是多傻才会认为他这位追赶潮流，和自己完全不在一个世界的朋友会把自己列入对象的考虑范围内啊？

也许是自己的反应让他最好的朋友失望了，Crowley叹了口气，拿起手机说自己离开一下去趟厕所。Aziraphale猜想自己这种一直不说话的样子让Crowley失去了耐心，毕竟任谁突然不理你，还不给你一个理由，你都会渐渐不快。而现在Crowley都已经示弱了，自己却居然还因为小小的委屈让他最好的朋友心烦意燥。

Aziraphale觉得自己现在还是没有办法做到和Crowley正常对话，他向服务生要来了纸笔，打算用文字的方式告诉Crowley自己没在生他气。当他把纸条写好，放进Crowley外套的口袋时，他突然摸到一个东西，好奇地拿了出来。

即便Aziraphale再怎样天真，他也还是认出了Crowley口袋里面的东西。

——那是一个安全套，是男性在做爱前一般会为了避孕而使用的安全套。那试问男性买安全套做什么，除了在床上使用外还能做什么？

还放什么纸条，他哪里还有心情放纸条，Aziraphale气呼呼地离开餐厅，完全不顾还在厕所里的Crowley，直接逃离了原地。

他那天想直接回家，因为他实在没有其他可以去的地方。他的交际圈远没有Crowley那么大，事情发生后，他竟连一个可以倾述的对象都没有。Aziraphale突然觉得自己有些委屈，但他明白，他并没有可以委屈的资格。

“咦？Aziraphale教授？”

Aziraphale是在回家途中遇到Adam的，他刚好转过一个路口，就和卷发男孩来了一个巧遇。男孩大概是刚刚放学，背后还背着书包。

Aziraphale曾经去到Adam所在的学校做过一番演讲，并在演讲结束后和Adam有过一小段讨论。他当时就觉得这个孩子的思维十分独特，看待问题的角度也不像普通人一样死板，如果将来好好引导，说不定会成为一个了不起的大人物。结果没想到他们会在这种情况下再次碰面，真是命运弄人。

“……噢、Adam。”Aziraphale勉强地笑了笑，他现在实在没有任何心情和人说话，打算和人说上几句后就离开。“抱歉，我还有事，我先……”

“您看上去好像心情不太好。”Adam指出问题所在，并试图关怀一下眼前的教授。他还蛮喜欢Aziraphale先生的，如果可以，他不介意陪一下面前的大人。“吃甜食可以让心情好受一些，我正好知道附近有一家不错的冰淇淋店，Aziraphale教授，我带你去？”

Aziraphale原想拒绝，但当他对上Adam那双单纯又善良的眼睛后，他发现自己没法拒绝男孩的善意。何况他觉得Adam说得不错，心情不好的时候吃甜食确实能帮人振作起来，于是他拉过Adam伸给他的手，和Adam一起进入马路对面的冰淇淋店。

“您是遇到了什么不开心的事情吗？”Adam原想点一份自己零花钱可以承担的原味冰淇淋，但Aziraphale坚持说要请客，说什么要感谢他的好心。于是男孩觉得自己有必要分担一下Aziraphale先生现在面临的痛苦，毕竟他和他的便宜老爸不一样，他很有爱心。

“我……”Aziraphale支支吾吾，一时半会不知道该说什么。他觉得自己不应该在男孩面前说自己和Crowley的事情，这样的倾述未免太过奇怪。

“是感情上的问题吗，还是工作上的？工作上的话我能给的建议并不多，因为我爸还不想我那么快进入职场给他添乱。感情上的困惑我倒是遇到过很多，我是说，从大人那边了解到了很多的故事。”

Aziraphale犹豫了一下，觉得Adam是出于好心才这么想要帮助自己，一再拒绝可是会打击孩子的信心。于是他清了清喉咙，打算透露一点点自己现在的状况。

“……是这样的，我有一个好朋友。”Aziraphale决定隐瞒一半的内容，比如说自己喜欢他朋友这件事。“他可能有喜欢的人了，我却不知道，他瞒了我。”

Adam咬了咬勺子，觉得事情应该没有这么简单。他的直觉天生就不错，他上一次还猜到他爸想把他掐死这件事呢。

“你是因为朋友对你隐瞒而不开心的吗？”

“……是，是的，正是这样。”Aziraphale点了点头。

“那您是怎么知道自己的朋友有对象的？”

Aziraphale顿了顿，脑海里闪过那一晚Crowley和车上女性的动作。他顿时就没了声，完完全全被悲伤包围了。

“我在车上看到……他和一个我不认识的女性有亲密接触。”

Adam想问亲密接触是有多亲密，还想再问问你的朋友为什么不拉车帘就做这种事。但他还是没有在这种时候说这种奇奇怪怪的话，他忍了忍，决定问了一个比较符合当今现状的问题。

“您对您朋友的感情，应该不止友情了吧？”

Adam察觉到了Aziraphale表情的变化，大胆地推测起Aziraphale对他口中那位朋友的真实感情。他不止一次遇到过这种打着朋友名义却感情越界的情况，之前他爸的同事就是这么一回事。

“……”

Aziraphale没有说话，整个人都因为Adam这句话陷入了无止尽的悲伤中。坐在他对面的Adam很想提醒他说冰淇淋要融了，但教授明显没有碰它的意思，于是他只好试图开导眼前的大人，和他说不要将情况想得那么糟糕。

“说不定那不是对象，只是炮友呢？”Adam提出一个全新的观点，试图安慰眼前的教授。“既然你们是好朋友，那他没理由连自己谈恋爱这种事都不告诉你啊。”

“……炮友？”Aziraphale傻掉了，他几乎没法理解这个全新的观点是什么意思。

“对，就是互相解决生理需要的。暂且放松一些吧，Aziraphale先生，说不定情况没有那么糟呢？你可以回去问一下你的朋友，确认他是不是真的没有对象，如果真的没有，那应该只是炮友了。”

Aziraphale听完这番话后整个人都炸了，也不记得和他讨论这件事的只是一个十一岁的小男孩，红着脸用上了指责意味的语气说他的朋友怎么能这样。

“其实这样或许比较方便您靠近他。”Adam不慌不忙地出起了注意，他觉得自己解决单恋问题真是越来越得心应手了。“得不到心的话，得到身体也可以啊。”

Aziraphale傻眼了。

事实上他一开始并不打算和Adam说这个的，他甚至不知道自己最开始透露的情况是怎样被Adam分析成这样的。虽然他早就见识过Adam的思维能力，但这种他曾经想都没有想过的方法居然被一个小男孩作为建议推荐给他？什么叫做得不到心得到身体也可以，上帝啊，他到底在听一些什么建议啊。

“其实我个人是比较建议您去告白的，有些话说出来比一直藏着要好。虽然我也不知道为什么大人们都喜欢藏着掖着，好像真的说了之后就会世界末日一样。”Adam又勺了一口冰淇淋，淡淡地说道，明显一副不止一次苦口婆心的模样。“我不否认有可能说完后连朋友都做不成，但一直不说的话，不是连尝试的机会都没有了吗？谁都不知道下一刻地球会不会爆炸，留在心里可能只会是一种遗憾吧。”

Adam望向店外的景色，觉得自己这番话真是富颇有教育意义。他曾经和他爸的同事说过相同的一番话，在那个男人和说他的天使不知道为什么突然不理他时，Adam也建议Crowley直接去告白。

但很可惜，不论是他的教授还是他爸的同事，两个人都没有听取他最直接的建议，而是选用了另一种建议，把事情弄得越来越糟糕。

知道这件事的Adam表示自己只想摇头。


	5. Chapter 5

一个星期有多长呢？  
七天，这个转换的说法听上去好像还不算什么，但如果把七天的说法换成一百六十八小时，一万零八十分钟，六十万零四千八百秒，一个星期便漫长得足够让人拥抱寂寞。

那天结束后，Crowley将近一个星期没有联系Aziraphale。也许是同样感到了不适，他的天使也没在那日后主动联系他。Crowley觉得，保持距离对他们来说是目前最佳的解决办法。虽然他不知道要过多久才能重新和Aziraphale见面（或者说，他不知道自己要过上多久的冷静期才有勇气去和Aziraphale见面），但比起在没有任何头绪的情况下去和Aziraphale相处，Crowley宁愿选择和寂寞共舞。

其实摆在眼前最重要的问题是，他们见面以后该说些什么？尽管他们现在可以不见，但他们总有一天还是要回到那天面对那件事的。那到时候他们该说些什么？是和以前一样相处，假装无事发生，还是什么也不说，直接上床做爱？

老实讲，Crowley曾经后悔过，假如那一天他没有喝醉，也许事情的走向就不会变成这样了。但这不能怪他，他也是真的走投无路才会喝成那样。那段时间他心情很不好，不靠喝酒麻木神经的话他根本没有别的方法让大脑失去思考能力。他也不想把自己搞成这样啊，但如果不是先被Aziraphale搞了，他也不会去酒吧买醉。

那段时间的Aziraphale不知道为什么突然躲起了他，没由来的疏离让Crowley觉得是自己做了什么不好的事以至他的天使不愿见到他。为了解决他们之间的矛盾，Crowley二话不说直接把Aziraphale带到了丽兹饭店，打算和人面对面交谈弄清楚这到底是怎么一回事。他甚至还点了一桌Aziraphale平常喜欢吃的甜食，并真诚地保证自己下次不会再犯同样的错误（虽然他是真的不知道自己做了什么坏事）。可谁想到他一从厕所出来，他的天使就不见了。

他当时委屈极了，整个人就像一盆绿植一样顿时萎了。他想不明白了，他到底是做了什么事让Aziraphale这么抗拒他。他的天使从未像今天一样连一声招呼都不打，直接放着一桌甜食跑没影了。

过了几天后Aziraphale主动联系了他，说什么要为之前的突然离开道歉。Aziraphale把他约到了一家甜品店里，在他面前提起了自己前段时间在工作上遇到的麻烦。Aziraphale说他因为教学的问题而被弄得有些不在状态，导致前段时间没有心情去接好朋友的电话。 

Crowley一手撑下巴，面无表情地看着他对面的天使。他不相信这种说法，但也没有深究的打算。既然他的天使愿意和他和好，那他又要计较些什么呢。于是他就这样把这件事抛到了脑后，为Aziraphale点上几个合他口味的小蛋糕。

“说起来，Crowley。”

等待甜点的途中，Aziraphale突然开口叫他，Crowley以为Aziraphale终于想开了，准备和他解释前段时间真正疏离他的原因。可没想到天使的下一句话直转山底，让他陷入了一种更加摸不着头脑的状态。

“……你至今为止，一直都没有对象吗？”

如果他们在用社交媒体对话的话，Crowley会直接回他一个问号。可他们现在在聊天，而标点符号是没法在对话途中被单独使用的，于是Crowley只好问他为什么突然这样问，并告诉他自己这么多年来一直都没有找对象的想法。

“……这样啊。”Aziraphale捧起了茶杯，望向了窗外。“我只是最近，刚好在想这件事而已。”

Crowley的大脑当场就炸了。

他脱下了墨镜，不可思议地看向他这辈子最重要的朋友。他很想问你思考这件事是干什么，是想找对象了还是有喜欢的人了。可到底Crowley还是没能问出来，怂着选择了躲避。他说突然想起自己还有事，留下愣了的Aziraphale灰溜溜地离开了甜品店。

Crowley在逃，而他自己也知道这一点。

那一晚他在酒吧里面喝得很醉，他试图用喝酒这种低级的方法忘记Aziraphale早上给他说的那些话。他很想质问Aziraphale为什么要这样对他，但他知道自己连开口问这个问题的资格都没有。他和Aziraphale只是好朋友，而这世上又哪有好朋友会介意对方以后结婚生子的。可他一想到以后Aziraphale会离开自己，会和另一个人携手相伴，他就很想哭，很想把人绑起来，把他的Aziraphale藏到一个除了自己外谁都找不到的地方。

Crowley叹了口气，认命似的从回忆中抽出身。他打算外出走走，呼吸一下新鲜空气，如果可以的话，他还想找一些乐子磨蹭一下时间，不然他迟早要在这间房子里闷死，被他和Aziraphale之间的隔阂而产生的绝望吞没。

但如果Crowley知道他接下来会遇到什么，他大概会选择在家里闷死。——是的，他宁死，也不想看。

Crowley把目的地选在了离他家有一段距离的商业中心。他把车开到了附近的地下停车场，然后慢悠悠地走进大厦。可他才刚走进一楼没多久，他就看到Aziraphale从他面前走了过去——如果世上有命运这种东西，那Crowley会觉得上帝真的太过喜欢捉弄他咯。

不过，情况还没有发展到最糟糕的地步，Crowley心想。他发现了Aziraphale，而他的天使却没有看到他。他现在就可以走，只要还来得及。Crowley没心情去思考他的朋友为什么会来这种跟他平时习惯沾不上一点边的时髦商业中心，他想直接转身走人，假装什么都没看到。可他妈好巧不巧，偏偏在他要转过身离开的时候，他看到Aziraphale和一个年轻的男人打起了招呼。

——谁？

出于本能的，Crowley突然对出现在Aziraphale身边的年轻男人抱有一丝敌意。那个看上去明显不太精明的男人傻兮兮地走到了他的天使面前，在Aziraphale充满爱意的笑容中害羞地低下了头。Crowley差点忍不住上前分开他们两个，那个男人离他的Aziraphale实在是太近了。

可尽管Crowley现在十分不爽，他也还没有不理智到真的冲上前去掰开两人。他还没有做好面对Aziraphale的心理准备，虽然不满Aziraphale对另一个人露出这种宠溺的笑容，但Crowley觉得，现在上前和Aziraphale说话并不会改善他们现在的关系，很有可能还会让Aziraphale感到困扰。——总而言之，他要真的想不开才会去干那种事。

好吧，不能见，难道他还不能躲了吗？

Crowley沉闷地取消了外出走动的计划，难以驱散的抑郁再一次笼罩了他。正当Crowley走回地下停车场、打开车门的时候，他突然想起一句话，并从这句话中联想到了一件让他十分恼怒的事情。

事实上，有些时候Crowley的想象力真的过于惊人。他的想象力总是能给他带来许多很好的点子，但同时也让他陷入过不必要的困境。

比如说，Crowley现在因为Adam那句“你干得那么狠，就不怕他以后可能连做都不和你做吗”想到了Aziraphale因为上次被操得太狠而不想再和他上床做爱这个可能，为了填补床伴的空缺，他的天使找到了一位年轻人，并要在之后和他做爱。

……

我他妈——

Crowley含着一股怨气关上了车门，坐进了驾驶位。他关门的力度很大，完全忘了这是一辆古董车。他没有再在心里说脏话，也没有表现出任何愤怒的样子，他只是静静地坐在车厢里面，诡异地看着周遭环境。

他体内那些像是幽灵一般、镌刻在他基因里面的阴暗性格吞没了他本就不多的善意，潮湿而寒恸的占有欲急需一个发泄口，以让他将满腔的情绪发泄出来。这对象不能是别人，只能是他最心心念念的白色天使。他就像一条在泥地上前进的毒蛇，要用让猎物窒息的方式席卷那人的身体，然后张开血盆大口咬破猎物的喉咙，一口一口吞食掉他最爱的人。

Crowley的喉结滚动了一下，开车前往他接下来要去的目的地。

事实上，Aziraphale的交际圈远没有Crowley丰富，但这不代表他没有朋友，或者说没有相处得还算不错的同事。其实以Aziraphale的性格来说，他在大学里面的口碑胜过很多教授，学生们都喜欢他，就连与他不在一个办公室的老师也会因为他的懂礼和风度而对他赞不绝口。

在众多的教授中，Aziraphale与隔壁专业的一名神秘学教授来往得最好。虽说他们专研的学科并没有什么共同的地方，但Aziraphale还是因为Anathema的性格与她发展了一段关系还算不错的友谊。他们一般只会讨论学术上的问题，或者聊一聊最近遇到的学生都是什么模样，他们很少会提到私人相关的话题（或者说是Aziraphale很少会讲自己的事情，他总是不擅长把自己遇到的麻烦说出来），但Aziraphale还是从这位年轻的女性口中得知了她最近有了男友的事情。

说起Anathema的男友，他今天才见过他呢。他是被Newton打电话约出来的，那个大男孩说再过几天就是Anathema的生日，而他却不知道送自己的女友什么礼物比较好，他想到了和Anathema关系还算不错的Aziraphale，试图向这位友善的先生求助。

Aziraphale今天过得很愉快，应该说他很久没像今天一样这么愉快过了。在他和Crowley发生那些事后，陪同Newton给Anathema选礼物这件事让他轻松了不少。他看着大男孩为心爱的女孩露出傻兮兮的笑容，突然就觉得世上的一切是那么美好，仿佛阴霾不再充斥四周，世界突然充满了爱。

这种好心情持续了很久，真的很久，直到Aziraphale听到门铃把门打开，他的心情一直都很好。

“我很抱歉，天使。”

Aziraphale脸上的笑容在看到Crowley的那刻瞬间僵了。他的脸色沉重，仿佛看到什么可怕的东西一般忍不住往后倒退。他觉得自己打开了地狱之门，而要命的是他没有关门的权利。

门外的Crowley明显察觉到了Aziraphale的反应，他也不恼，带着明显不是道歉的笑容闯入了眼前人的家。他很贴心地把门关上，逐渐缩小他和Aziraphale之间的距离。

“不论我之前做得多用力，我都不是故意的。”

Aziraphale从来没有像现在这样恐惧过，他觉得眼前的Crowley像是变了一个人似的，让他没由来地浑身发软。他差点在对上Crowley的眼睛时摔倒在地，好在他一步一步地后退，勉勉强强抓住了客厅的沙发，不至于在那一刻真的摔倒下来。

Crowley在笑，笑得很温柔，但这个笑容也让Aziraphale感到恐惧。

Aziraphale从未见过他的朋友露出这种亲昵得像是在面对情人一般的笑容，他不知道Crowley突然夜访他家是打了什么主意，但不管他的朋友是抱着怎样目的来找他的，他现在都被Crowley的笑容吓到想要找个地方躲起来。

不是因为他们之前做过那种事，Aziraphale现在是、是单纯地怕眼前这个人。

那种灼热的，迷恋的，亲昵的，仿佛他们之间的关系真是这样露骨的笑容，让Aziraphale几乎没了支点。他退一步，Crowley就进一步，直到他不知道什么时候靠在了自己的房门上，他才不得不被Crowley包围得毫无退路。

“我这一次会让你舒服的，天使。”

Crowley和Aziraphale靠得很近，气息都几近交织在了一起。Aziraphale忍不住抬手挡在他和Crowley之间，用夹杂了恐惧的笑容面向他的朋友。此刻的情况根本不受他所控，他没法阻止事态，只能任着Crowley继续逼近自己。Aziraphale不知道他的朋友今天是怎么一回事，但他的那些话让他又害怕又恐惧，他只想闭上眼睛逃离，把Crowley隔在门外。

“时机刚刚好，我们都来到你卧室门前了。”  
“我今晚很想做，Aziraphale，你不会拒绝我的吧？”

Aziraphale眨了眨那双被Crowley吓得快要落泪的眼，整个人宛若一只被猎人逮到之后不得不乖乖听话的小羊一样。他咬着下唇低头看了眼Crowley那顶着他的下身，然后仿佛献祭一般，在轻声中悄悄点了头。


	6. Chapter 6

事实上就算Aziraphale拒绝，Crowley今晚也没有放过他的打算。

Aziraphale整体的反应还算配合，但Crowley觉得也许用“顺从”两字形容会更加适合。他看得出天使在怕他，但他当下着实没有心情说话去安慰Aziraphale。Adam的话给他带来了不少的冲击，他想既然Aziraphale已经无法把心交给他，那他绝不能再让任何人碰到这具身体。

他故意在他的天使面前露出把对方当成床上情人的模样，并且他也料到Aziraphale会因此害怕。但Crowley仿佛是没有了底线一样，一步一步地把Aziraphale逼到绝境，让人在恐惧中迎接他的侵入。他宛若一条阴暗又狠毒的毒蛇，用见不得光的方式把他看中的猎物吞噬殆尽。

是，他在报复，而Crowley也深知这点。虽然这种感情完全偏离了爱的初衷，但在他和Aziraphale的关系变质之后，Crowley发现，自己居然真的能在报复Aziraphale这件事上获得一丝快感。

不过，同样矛盾的，在快感的背面，那里充满了悲凉和无助。他有一股没有出路的爱意，如果没有这个出发点，Crowley不会做得出这种事。

红发男人闭上了眼，深深地吸了口气。

Crowley将Aziraphale的外衣一件一件地脱下，在对方不安地咬唇中把人摁倒在床边，逼他坐下。这次的Crowley不打算选用背入式，而是要在做的过程中和Aziraphale面对面看着彼此。他想在Aziraphale高潮时记住对方的模样，把对方漏出的每一句呻吟都记在脑海里。 他双膝着地，像是个虔诚的信徒一般仰视他的天使。可Crowley又不像真正的信徒一样做到真诚又无异心，他要把他信仰的天使拉入地狱，好让他品尝到对方的美味。他要在没人能找到他们的地方玷污他最爱的天使，从外到里狠狠烙下属于他的印记。

红发的男人不像上次那样动作粗鲁，他已经能很平静地走向绝望的深处，并且不再有祈求黎明念头。他决意要将自己的爱与接下来做的事分开，就算Aziraphale不爱他，他至少也可以用这种方式获得苟延残喘的时间。

他留下Aziraphale最里面的衬衣，欲露不露的胸脯远比完全赤裸更为色情。Crowley好心地亲了亲天使软绵绵的乳头，似在安抚，然后把注意力移到了天使的裤裆上，动作熟练地开始解开身下人的皮带和惹人心痒的西装裤。解皮带的过程让Crowley短暂地愉悦了一下，至少他没有最开始那么心灰意冷，或者说没有那么麻木。他开始感觉到了Aziraphale微颤的反应，而这种无措的模样和Crowley曾经幻想过的画面渐渐重合了起来。他故意在扯开对方裤子的时候用鼻子蹭了蹭对方阴茎根部的毛发，像是讨要奖励的孩子一般抬眸用期待的眼神望向坐在床上不知所措的人。

“你好敏感，天使。”Crowley故意用甜腻腻的语气讲道，亲昵地吻了吻被他抬起来的腿的根部。“还是说，你很期待接下来的事，你在兴奋？”

Aziraphale的反应生涩得像是没有经验的幼童一般，连回话的余力都没有。对此Crowley不由有些疑惑，但也没有细究。他猜也许是自己开场的模样吓到了他最好的朋友，所以这只小羊现在才会有这种反应。他把另一种更接近答案的可能自动过滤，然后对上了Aziraphale那双可怜得仿佛下一秒就会掉出眼泪来的眼睛，刻意在对方泫然欲泣的时刻吮了吮人的龟头，弄出一丝淫密的水声，刺激Aziraphale的听觉。

连同内裤，Crowley把Aziraphale下半身的衣服全脱了。此刻的Aziraphale只剩下一件单薄的衬衣可以用来遮身，他觉得有些冷，但没有办法说出来。他能感觉到Crowley在打量他的身体，灼热而兴奋的视线让他的手脚更加冰冷。Aziraphale害羞，敏感，甚至恨不得拿过一旁的枕头挡住自己几乎全裸的身躯，但凌驾在羞耻感之上的，是前所未有的恐惧。他的身体还记得上一次Crowley是怎么操弄他的小穴的，那种疼痛至今还弥留在他细小的通道里，但比起刻在记忆中的疼痛，一种连他自己都说不出的恐惧更让他坐立不安。他颤抖地接受Crowley在他腿部和阴茎的轻吻，两只手紧紧攥着床单，令人怜爱的眼睛逐渐泛红。

Aziraphale的性器与Crowley完全不同，是那种透露着粉色的可爱类型。也许用“可爱”来形容男性的阴茎略有不适，尤其这个形容还来自另一个男人，但Crowley没法抑制自己对这根粉扑扑的东西的喜爱，他像是着了魔一样，忍不住地把玩Aziraphale的老二，将这条精致的展品放在手上轻轻揉捏，上下撸动着。他沿着柱身一下又一下地由根部摩挲到铃口位置，重复的摩擦让他生出一种前所有为的满足感。一想到手上这条小巧，透露着粉色的阴茎属于他的天使，Crowley就没法停下来。他决心要让Aziraphale在他手里先射一次，然后再帮他口交，最后再像享受最爱的食物一样开始自己的大餐。

富有技巧的右手包裹着逐渐挺立的性器，Crowley能感受到Aziraphale在他掌心的热度中渐渐迷失自我。他的天使咬着下唇不让快乐的呻吟泄出来，并且还闭上了眼。虽然Crowley很想听，但他不急，他自有办法让Aziraphale主动将甜腻的声音露在他耳旁。他瞄到他的天使飞上了快感的云端，手上那条硬邦邦的东西就是最佳的证明。

从未体验过的快感从下身开始传递全身，作为享受的那方，Aziraphale几乎被Crowley断绝了所有思考的能力。他最好的朋友用食指的指腹抚摸他尿道口，逐步引导好让他的身体吐出丝丝粘稠的精液。他堕入了Crowley给予的巨大快乐中，一波接一波的舒爽不断地从他那条被Crowley肆意玩弄的阴茎中传出。他感觉到了一种前所未有的舒适，并且还想要更多。他那聪明的大脑如今只剩下性快乐，他忍不住伸出一只手去揉捏没有被Crowley照顾到的囊袋，微微张开两只迷离的眼睛偷偷看向为他服务的友人。

“舒服吗，天使。”

“嗯、嗯……”

Aziraphale一边揉捏自己的两颗小球，一边在Crowley的发问中点头。他没有想过原来性是一件这么美妙的事，他第一次尝试，接着就彻底陷入了其中，无法自拔。他很舒服，舒服得要死。Crowley在帮他手淫，而他自己也在为了到达更快乐的境界而卖力的冲刺。一想到这些，Aziraphale就不由自主地兴奋起来。他渐渐将手移到自己的阴茎上，握着Crowley的手和他一起撸动自己的粉色柱身。他不再咬唇，任由喘息完全暴露出来，他舒爽得连身体都开始颤抖，在一下紧接一下的撸动中享受世间最舒服的事情。

舒服，舒服，很舒服。Aziraphale觉得自己快到达到一个临界点，然后要在最高的地方堕下来，粉身碎骨。他想着自己会在Crowley越来越快的动作中因为快感而变得支离破碎，他的身体不再只属于他一个人，Crowley拥有了触碰他的权利，而他也乐于贡献出身体给Crowley玩弄，只要Crowley喜欢，他舒不舒服并不重要，只要——

想法戛然而止。Aziraphale呃啊了两声，在一阵白光中进入高潮的世界，止不住的精液射在了友人的脸上。他大口喘气，还没有从高潮的余温中走出来。他因为射精而昂起了脑袋，洁白又干净的脖颈暴露在另一个男人的视线中。

Crowley看着这一幕，不由自主地用舌头舔了舔唇，把嘴角旁边的精液吃干抹净。他带着欲念看向落入凡间的天使，将其撕咬吞噬的欲望之火在他体内不停燃烧。他要让这只丰腴、软绵绵的小羊落入他的怀中，要他一看到自己就想起性爱的舒爽，大腿和屁股都忍不住发颤，他要Aziraphale以后不再需要其他人的陪伴，只在他的床上沉湎流连。

Aziraphale慢慢调整呼吸的节奏，回到了现实。他突然意识到方才的自己是怎样的堕落，竟然在Crowley的动作中完全失去了理智。他不由红着眼露出了委屈的神情，不知道是在责备Crowley的技术太好，还是自己完全没有自控能力。他悄悄抬头对上了Crowley炽热的视线，然后看到了对方脸上那些属于自己的白色精液，Aziraphale突然慌乱又无措，好像下一秒就会哭出来。

“对、对不起——”Aziraphale缓缓说道，他的声音沙哑，眼神还在迷离。“我不是故意的，我只是……”

“你只是太舒服了。”Crowley明显不在意，甚至乐意见到这样的事情。他站起身走到Aziraphale的床头拿过抽纸擦了擦脸，继续说：“没关系的，天使，我可以满足你任何性癖，不管那有多不能见人。我还可以陪你玩一些带有情趣的游戏，如果你不怕尺度太大的话。”

Aziraphale的脸霎时红了起来，明显被Crowley这种大尺度的话弄得不知所措。他其实没有什么性癖，倒不如说他根本从来没有和谁做过这种事。可他不能说，他不能在Crowley面前坦白这件事，他只能静静地低着头，不去回话。

心底那些不知名的恐惧再次被点燃，而Aziraphale这一次似乎明白自己为何会恐惧。也许他早就知道了，在开门对上Crowley那双眼的时候，但他不愿承认，他不希望事情的真相真的如他所想那样。

可是，Aziraphale心想，难道这不就是他早该料到的吗？他早就清楚事情最后会发展成这样。和Crowley上床，和他最好的朋友发展成炮友关系，那事情最后一定会变成这样，他早该料到的，并且不能埋怨。他不能再祈求Crowley珍视他，不能再让Crowley把他当成最好的朋友，他不能要求Crowley分给他一点爱，尽管他爱Crowley已经爱了很多年。当他们滚上床开始做这件事的时候，他就和Crowley的其他床伴一样，没有任何区别了。他们只是在互相解决生理需求，而这个过程没有任何爱。

Aziraphale静静地闭上了眼，默然接受了现实给他的判决。

“虽然我没有这方面的兴趣。”Aziraphale露出苦笑，勉强自己露出一种看上去和平时无异的笑容。但他一向不擅长撒谎，尤其是在Crowley的事情上。“可如果你想玩，我不介意陪你玩这种……这种情趣游戏。——只要你，喜欢这样。”


	7. Chapter 7

没由来的心烦。

自那一天开始，Crowley常常会有一种心烦的感觉。其实这不能怪他，毕竟任谁遇到这种事情都会心烦意乱。他曾压抑过体内那些躁动的烦躁，尽可能不去想那些让他烦的事情。红发男人自认没有自虐的习惯，再者他在无止尽的单恋中已经足够难受。可当他站在床头对上Aziraphale那双眼时，他发现他体内那股烦躁又开始嗡嗡作响了。

而且这一回响得格外厉害。

不对、不对、不对，总觉得有哪里不对，Crowley想道。但问题是，他居然说不上是在哪里感到了不对。

Aziraphale那双眼睛里面写满了太多的苦涩，藏有太多Crowley读不出来的东西，他像是在逼自己去笑一样，逼迫自己去满足任何挚友提出来的要求。然而正是这一种勉强让Crowley感到了莫名的烦躁，他感觉自己现在全身上下没有一处是不疼的，尤其是心，那里疼得几近让他没法呼吸。他没有要求Aziraphale这样做，甚至没有这样的需求。明明他只是在用这种恶劣的手段掩饰自己对人的渴求，怎么事到如今反而像是Aziraphale愿意为了自己不断降低底线一样，自己才是让Aziraphale痛不欲生的那个人？

哪里出了问题，Crowley心想。他和Aziraphale之间到底哪里出了问题？

心底的烦躁渐渐变成了原始的冲动，Crowley想要逃离，想要一个出口。为此他将自己满腔的情绪变为了欲念，双膝着地跪在他的天使面前，含上了对方的阴茎。他不知道自己该怎么排解这种情绪，也许他该冷静下来好好和Aziraphale沟通一下，至少现在应该停下这种有可能伤害到Aziraphale的事情。但他做不到，做不到停下来，他感觉自己快要爆炸了，而做爱的快感是唯一可以帮助他麻痹痛苦的毒品。

突如其来的口交让Aziraphale惊呼了一声，他忍不住想要后退，好让自己从Crowley的嘴里逃出来。可他不敢轻举妄动，怕自己突然的动作会伤到Crowley。他不由地在温暖的口腔中想着这是何等的荒谬，明明他上一秒还陷在一种绝望而痛苦的状态中，现在却因为Crowley的动作再一次堕入到快感的世界中。

Aziraphale不敢置信地看着Crowley的红色脑袋在自己两腿之间卖力奋斗，流出了生理性的泪水。Crowley嘴里那条小巧的舌头以他没法想象的姿态和角度取悦着他的感官，他感觉自己被一条蛇包围住，而他却居然心甘情愿地被天敌吞食，甚至还很淫乱得享受被品尝的过程。那条蛇在Crowley的嘴里肆意舔弄他的阴茎，不停地用舌尖戳着他的尿道口。Aziraphale觉得自己又要射出来了，那满满的淫水将洒满在Crowley的口腔中。

Crowley吮吸阴茎的声音太过放浪，一口接一口的，又是含着又是舔弄。Aziraphale再次进入快感的空中楼阁，那里的彩色玻璃晶莹剔透，印着圣洁的圣母。胖乎乎的小绵羊不由将十指插入朋友的发丝间，沉重地呼吸着，在友人娴熟的技巧中渐渐进入佳境。他忘了自己是谁，忘了一开始要思考什么，他现在只懂得如何去享受快乐，如何让高潮在脑神经中层层递增。在这种过去从未体验过的奇妙感受中，Aziraphale释放了作为人类的天性，完完全全沦为快感的奴隶。

接下来的一切都是那么顺理成章。Aziraphale在Crowley的嘴中射了出来，整个人压在虚幻的彩色玻璃上。这是他今天第二次射精，之后还会再射好几次，但这次粘稠又带着腥味的白浊很好被Crowley当成美食一般吞入喉咙。Aziraphale在美妙的性爱乐园中迷茫地眨了眨眼，眼睁睁看着自己的朋友把自己射出来东西全部吞了进去。

这太疯狂了，但他现在像是上了发条一样，怎样都停不下来。Aziraphale射完之后还没从高潮的畅快中找回理智，接着就被Crowley带到了床的中央，在意识还模糊的时候听从对方的指令乖巧地躺在床上。他微张大腿，屈起膝盖，在Crowley面前敞开了那条细小的通道。乖巧的绵羊沉重地呼吸着，两次高潮而产生的疲惫让他没有余力再去拥抱羞耻。他在友人的目光下等待对方的动作，眨着好看的眼睛仿佛孩童一般任人摘取。

上个星期才被使用过度的小嘴明显还留着伤痛的痕迹，由于Aziraphale不懂得事后处理的工作，这个可怜又惹人怜爱的小地方并没有完全恢复。倒也不算严重，只是再度进入要格外小心。

Crowley看到私处的时候不由有些发愣，他的喉结下上滚动了一下，随后像是想起什么似的抬头看向偷偷瞄着他的天使。Crowley略有疑惑，而这种疑惑让他洗刷掉了藏在心底一周的愤怒。

“……你回去之后没有处理？”

Aziraphale消失许久的羞耻感终于回到了它日常的工作岗位。只见这只白乎乎的小羊刹那间羞红了脸，躲避一般地移开了与红发男人相接的视线。他不知道该怎么回答友人的问题，因为他真实的答案不会是Crowley想知道的内容。Aziraphale根本没有过性爱经验，他又怎么可能会知道这方面的处理方式。

“为什么？”Crowley继续问道。他现在是真的满心疑惑，甚至没了一开始的冲动。他还没有见到有谁在进行过一场疯狂到极致的性爱后不给自己可怜的小嘴上药膏的，Aziraphale对这方面的处理简直就像一个对男性性爱一无所知的初学者。

“这里不疼吗？”

Crowley的食指轻轻戳了戳紧闭的小穴，这不是在扩张，而是在安抚那处的伤痛。他做爱一向不做下面那位，但他知道男人接受另一个人的侵入会是怎样一件难受的事情。——男性的生理结构注定了他们被进入时会被女性承受的痛苦多上一些，虽说Crowley没有感同身受过，但从基本的常识来看，他大概可以猜到Aziraphale这一周来都在承受怎样的不适。

突然的，Crowley很想就这样停下不做，他的手指甚至已经有了收回去的打算。他清楚了解到自己那些恶毒的本质怎样深深地伤害到他最爱的人，扭曲的恨意让他迷失了初衷，而他方才竟然还有继续伤害Aziraphale的念头。他被不甘和愤怒蒙蔽了双眼，以致他忽略了最重要、也是最基本的事情。

——他忽略了Aziraphale的感受。

很多问题涌向了他，但Crowley现在却连一个都答不上。比如说为什么Aziraphale没有给自己处理，为什么他要忍受痛苦接受自己的侵入。再比如说为什么Aziraphale要勉强自己接受他的恶劣，为什么他愿意承受自己单方面的冲动和愤怒。而在其中，最致命的问题是，为什么自己在隐隐约约察觉到这些后，还想继续索要他？

“……天使，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。”Crowley的理智终于复出，他开始手忙脚乱地想要弥补什么。红发的男人在恢复的一瞬失去了面对挚友的勇气，他甚至不敢看Aziraphale，因为天使身上的一切都是他罪孽的证明。瞧瞧他这一路上来做的事情啊，他到底是多么的恶毒，才能对他这辈子最爱的人做出这种事情。

矛盾的荆棘刺向了Crowley的胸口，后悔的海水几近吞没了他。种种不合情理但又偏偏发生的事情一件接一件地冲入他的脑海。他需要的答案也许是一条可以帮助他逃出生天的出路，但问题是现在的他连他需要的答案是什么都不知道。

然而，就在这个时候，Aziraphale坐了起来，微阖双眸凑近Crowley身旁，轻轻吻了他。

Crowley的大脑几乎全乱了，他没有办法从种种不合理的现象中找到一个合适的解释。可Aziraphale突如其来的亲吻让他瞬间遗忘了一切，乱糟糟的脑海被暖意包裹。他的朋友没有用话语回应他，而是选用一种更加美好的方式安抚他体内那些不断乱窜的矛盾因子。Crowley在Aziraphale的轻吻中冷静了下来，在熟悉的气息中找回了理性。 

Aziraphale的亲吻不包含任何情欲，事实上他只是想用这种方式安抚他的友人。Crowley的情绪从来没有像现在这样不稳定过，虽说他不知道Crowley突然变成这样的原因，但他看得出来他最好的朋友现在很痛苦。如果没有猜错，让他朋友痛苦的罪魁祸首正是他。

Crowley痛苦，他也痛苦。他的本意不是这样，但他到底还是伤害了他最重要的友人。Aziraphale渐渐伸出自己的舌头进入Crowley的口腔，柔软的舌尖用轻轻触碰对方的方式化解了眼前人所有的混乱。其实Aziraphale也身处在一个充满矛盾的领域，而他自己也清楚这一点。一方面他不希望Crowley因为他们之间的事情感到痛苦，另一方面又渴望与Crowley有肢体接触。他清楚意识到自己的自私摧毁了Crowley，如果他愿意放手，一切都或许能回到最初。

可问题是，他还不想。  
他不知道要怎么放手。

Aziraphale闭上了眼，逐渐加深了这个吻。他没有试过和谁接吻，除去儿童时期和Crowley的玩闹外，他再也没有试过和谁这样嘴唇贴嘴唇。他任由本能引导自己去和Crowley完成他人生中第一个吻，两条舌头互相缠绕，稍稍分离些许然后又重新吻上。

“……你可以对我做任何你想做的事。”当他们的唇瓣终于分开时，连接两人的晶莹银丝还没有完全断裂。Aziraphale的身体微微颤抖，小心翼翼地靠向Crowley，用那双闪烁着光辉的眼睛望向眼前人，声音微弱。“我是自愿的。”

Aziraphale也不知道自己是怎样有勇气说出这个的，这种说法听上去简直像是在邀请Crowley操他一样。然而他其实只是在用这种方法朝人表露他没法告知人的心声，路很崎岖，但他即便头破血流也想走下去。他不介意Crowley动作粗暴，甚至不介意自己的身体会承受不住，他只要Crowley拥抱他，让他遐想一下自己是被他爱着的，他别无所求，只想要一点点回报。他可以错误地走下去，哪怕这条路终有终点。

只要Crowley能留在他身边。  
只要Crowley能……稍微爱他一下。

受到邀请的Crowley难以置信地看着他身旁的友人，似乎还没有从眼前人的诉求中回过神来。Aziraphale的声音糯糯的，听上去像是发自内心渴望他一般。多年来的哀求仿佛终于有了回应，Crowley竟然从Aziraphale的邀请中产生了一种自己被Aziraphale爱着的感觉，即便他知道这根本不可能，但他还是忍不住陷入了自我幻想中。

如果Aziraphale不是为了解决生理需求才渴望他的呢，如果他爱的人也和他一样、是发自内心想要拥有他的呢？  
如果这些“如果”都是真的，那该有多好——

Crowley重新压向对方，在Aziraphale心甘情愿地闭上眼睛后再次用食指触上那处曾被他粗暴对待过的小穴。他从未像现在这样耐心地扩张过，一想到躺在他身下的人是Aziraphale，Crowley就不敢掉以轻心。

Crowley一点一点地让食指进入那条细小的通道，模仿性爱时抽插的动作好让Aziraphale的身体渐渐习惯异物进出的感觉。他身下的小羊因为微妙的不适感皱起了眉，但Aziraphale不觉得疼，反而在好几次的进出后彻底放松下来。他感觉到Crowley的手指在慢慢增加，体内的异物变得越来越多。起初只是一根手指，后来变成了两根。他感知到Crowley的手指在探索他体内的世界，而这一认知让Aziraphale异常满足。

“……啊！”

终于，在漫长的搜索后，Crowley的两指找到了那处神秘的软肉。Aziraphale像是没有反应过来一样，在惊呼一声后才意识到自己刚刚发出了多么丢人的声音。停留在他的手指不知怎么地摸到一处奇怪的地方，而在按压过后他竟然感受到了一种前所未有的爽意。他察觉到Crowley愈发往那个位置探索，本能地想要后退逃避，但紧接而来的汹涌舒爽让他没了退后的力气，他整个人陷在了床上，任由Crowley的手指在体内抽插，按压。

那是比被Crowley手淫或者口交更加舒服的事情，虽然Aziraphale羞于承认，但他的身体明显更为诚实。他的穴口渐渐放松，已经宽松到了可以接纳友人三根手指的程度。Crowley几乎没法忍耐，每一秒的扩张都是对他理智的考验。他慢慢地戳弄着Aziraphale那处柔软的凸点，像是想要弥补前两次性爱的爽意一样不停地把天使推向性爱的高潮。Aziraphale的大腿颤抖着，露出来的呻吟宛若天堂的赞歌。Crowley不可自拔地沉溺在Aziraphale沉重的喘息中，他抽出三根手指，将自己早已滚烫的男性器官抵在了Aziraphale的穴口中。他真的没有办法继续忍耐了，他不知道自己的前戏做得算不算充分，但无论如何他今天都一定要吃掉眼前这只让他挂念那么多年的小羊。

“……啊、啊！”

Aziraphale清楚地感知到自己是如何被他的朋友进入的，他的脖子往后仰，将自己彻底献给了Crowley。滚烫又粗大的阴茎进入了他，一点一点地开拓着他体内的隧道。那处原本不是用来做爱的地方已经被Crowley改造成了足以接纳他老二大小的美妙入口，以致Aziraphale现在不再像上次那么难受，甚至还有余力去感受自己被进入的过程。

那很奇怪，但是，又很奇妙。

Crowley忍着心急，将自己的下身全部埋入Aziraphale的体内。在完全进入后，红发男人不由深深喘了一口气。他看到他身下的小羊因为被进入露出了不适的表情，微微咬着唇，但那明显不是疼痛引来的。他现在的状态其实没有比Aziraphale好上多少，甚至更加煎熬。天知道他有多想吃掉眼前这只小羊，一直停留在外的老二早就挺立发疼。如果不是理智还在工作，他早就凭借原始的冲动开始在Aziraphale的体内不断抽插，将一股股精液射进他的肠道里面了。

“Aziraphale……”Crowley俯身到Aziraphale耳旁，亲了亲对方的耳廓。他就像是辛苦一整天后想大人讨要奖励的小孩一般，亲昵地讨好身下的人。“我要开始动了。”

Aziraphale沉沦在Crowley的嗓音中，他缓缓张了张唇，将品用身体的邀请函交到了Crowley手上。


	8. Chapter 8

在还未弄清这份爱意前，Crowley曾经做过很多场和Aziraphale有关的春梦。不论场景如何更换，在他梦里被他压着的对象始终没有变过。还未成年的少年曾因为这些不洁的梦境而觉得自己对不起友人，但当他弄清自己的情感后，他又开始因为求而不得而像吸毒一般依赖梦境。

而如今，梦境成了真实，朦胧转为实感，肉体之间的接触不再只在精神层面，他真正夺得了Aziraphale身体的使用权，并且还是对方亲手奉上的。

Crowley没法再抑制自己身体的原始欲望，开始索要身下人的一切。他两只手撑着身体，渐渐抽动自己的阴茎。起初他还不敢太快，怕自己的动作会伤到Aziraphale，后来他见Aziraphale喘着粗气睁开眼睛对上他的视线，Crowley就认定Aziraphale已经可以忍受这种程度的抽插，逐渐加快速度，往自己之前找到的位置狠狠地顶弄。

“啊、啊……Crow、Crowley——”

Aziraphale被Crowley操弄得连一句完整的话都说不出来，只好不断喘气试图跟上Crowley律动的频率。坏心眼的男人每一下都往小羊体内的敏感点顶弄，通过那条只有他使用过的通道让Aziraphale到达了快感的彼岸。Crowley撞击一下，Aziraphale就像奶猫一样惊呼一声。他断断续续的呜咽无疑加快了Crowley失去理智的速度，但他愿意，甚至迫不及待地等着Crowley的失控。他感觉自己不只是身体在被进入，就连灵魂也随着Crowley一次次的深入融化在对方的动作中。他感受到的舒爽感让他彻底失去了思考的能力，此刻他只想被Crowley索取，让他一直一直地顶弄自己。

这必然是人间中最美妙的事情。他被最爱的人顶弄，体内那天生像是为了迎接男人插入的前列腺被Crowley撞击得让他进入了性的伊甸园。在这里他一无所有，但除了舒爽外他也不需要其他东西。Aziraphale的胸膛因呼吸不停起伏，躺在伊甸园的草地上任由身体被Crowley压着操弄。他感知自己像是一只无力反抗、实际上也不愿反抗的小羊，缠在他身上的蛇逐渐进入他体内温暖的隧道。这个过程让他很舒服，而他也彻底丢失了神智，不断渴望着黑蛇的吞食玩弄，希望天敌的动作可以愈发粗暴。在这场仿佛无止尽的性爱中，Aziraphale随着Crowley的抽插发出了一声声淫密的呻吟。他露出了餍足的笑容，享受地闻着空气中充满了精液和Crowley味道的淫密气息。他想要更多，而他相信他的挚友一定会满足他的需求。

“嗯、嗯……”  
“啊……啊……哈啊……”

这太美妙了，不论是身体还是精神，Aziraphale都得到了前所未有的满足和舒爽。他丰腴的两腿不停颤抖着，眼睛紧闭，顺从地配合着Crowley的动作。他忘记了一切的烦恼，在舒爽干脆的性爱中找到了归处。他好像与生俱来就应该和Crowley不断地做爱，基因里一定有着注定要和身上人结合的东西。他简直无法抑制对这件事的喜爱，体内的软肉疯狂地恋上了这根粗大的阴茎。

一下、两下……Crowley的阴茎不断抽动，在龟头被卡在穴口后再次插入深处。他享用着Aziraphale的温暖，想让自己的老二永远停留在天使体内。他知道Aziraphale也在渴望着他，对方脸上那意乱情迷的神色无疑让他的占有欲得到了很好的满足。他想要永远操着这只属于他的小羊，让自己粗大又罪恶的男性器官满足对方所有的性需要。他要把对方操得直接射出来，在他的天使没有任何体力后继续享用他的后穴。他不断地插着对方的淫穴，在荒诞而难以被世俗接受的交媾中得到救赎。

滚烫的阴茎抚平了蜜穴中的褶皱，不停歇的快感让他的动作越来越快。Crowley感觉自己的老二像是被无数张小嘴亲吻一样，Aziraphale的小径竟然已经开始吮吸他。他不由发出喟叹，想着身下的人是如何和他一样从这场性爱中得到快乐。Aziraphale对快乐简直毫无抵抗力，他在自己的身下宛若一个不经人事的孩童，任由他主导，并心甘情愿被他支配。

舒爽的快意像是海水一样包围着对性爱一无所知的天使，此刻的Aziraphale只想要更多，想要一直享受这种让他不愿停下的快乐。而Crowley也在顶弄的过程中找到了心灵的慰藉，抽动的动作愈发凶狠。他听着Aziraphale不断呼唤他的名字，神情妩媚又饱含纯洁。他身下的人好像只属于他一般，Aziraphale的精神世界只有自己可以触碰。

很舒服，他们都很舒服。就算没有明确说出来，他们彼此都没有停下来休息的打算。两人的交融违背了人世间的常理，但正是这种荒谬让他们的大脑更加兴奋。阴茎抽动，软肉被顶，这种原始的交配动作符合动物的天性，也满足了他们对彼此的渴望。Crowley从未像这样快速而狠绝地挺动腰肢，疯狂地渴望性事一直持续下去。而Aziraphale则希望Crowley一直撞击自己，他体内那凸出来的肉粒简直爱死Crowley的阴茎。

停不下来了。  
那既然如此，为什么要停下来呢？

这一晚Aziraphale射了很多次，射精的次数似乎早已过了人体的极限。他昏昏欲睡，整个人被这场漫长又美妙的性爱弄得连眼皮都撑不开。他很累了，对舒爽的敏感度已然不如最初。但他还是愿意一直做下去，手臂不由自主地攀上友人的肩膀。Aziraphale继续迷迷糊糊地任由对方操弄，发出了濒死般的呜咽。

巨根埋在Aziraphale体内的Crowley同样射了很多次，并且每一次都故意射在小羊的身体里面。他察觉到Aziraphale已经足够疲倦，而自己今晚也索取了很多。他俯身凑近Aziraphale，在对方的嘴唇上亲亲留下一吻。他其实还想换个地点做，比如浴室，比如镜子前，但他不忍心让Aziraphale这样疲倦，最终只好加快挺进的速度，让滚烫的精液再次射入天使的密道，为今晚的性事落下句号。

Crowley依依不舍地抽出阴茎，将睡过去的绵羊抱起带去浴室。他忍着在浴室和对方做爱的欲望，将手指伸入对方体内，为人清理残留的精液。

很多事情都还没有一个明确的答案，但Crowley现在最关心的还是Aziraphale本身。他坐在床头旁边的凳子上看着Aziraphale入睡，把那些矛盾又没有答案的问题抛到脑后。他不是不去想，而是暂时把这些问题放到了更后面的位置。此刻整个世界仿佛只剩下他们两个，而Crowley在这份静谧中找回了平静。

其实Crowley不是第一次观察Aziraphale睡着后的样子，他小时候经常这样干，工作后也是，但在发生那么多事情后，Crowley很久没有像现在一样这么好心情地去留意天使的一举一动。他觉得Aziraphale有事情瞒着他，而这件事也许与对方一周前开始的不对劲有关。他觉得自己离答案很近了，但不知道为什么就是缺了关键一环。他的想象力没法航行到答案的彼端，船停在港口已经很久了。

但是，来日方长。

Aziraphale在做爱时的反应给了Crowley一种勇气，不知道为什么，Crowley没有想Aziraphale在别人床上是不是也是这样，也没有去想Aziraphale这种放荡的床上反应和妓女一样，他只是觉得Aziraphale将自己不为人知的一面完完全全展示给他看，而这些模样是其他人看不到的。也许是Aziraphale在亲吻他的时候眼神太过真诚，Crowley的小心翼翼被对方的呵护包围，他现在没了怒火，也没了不甘，他只想和Aziraphale好好谈一下，弄清他们之间的问题。

Crowley看了看手机，发现现在已经凌晨四点。天晓得他之前和天使做爱一共做了几个小时，他敲响对方家门的时候可没有心情去留意时间。——而现在，好吧，现在离日出也就差了几个小时，还真是足够让人头疼的，睡也不是，不睡也不是。他不敢打扰处在睡梦中的天使，毕竟搂着对方睡觉这种事可能会让第二天醒来后的Aziraphale感到不适。

Crowley叹了口气，认命一般地拿起外套和 Aziraphale家的钥匙。既然都熬到现在了，他不介意直接通宵。这么想着，他离开了天使的家，开车去为人买早点。

早上八点，Aziraphale迷迷糊糊睁开了眼睛，想弄清现在的时间。清晨的第一缕阳光被他卧室的窗帘很好得遮上，Aziraphale看不清外面，也没有听到任何声音，但幸运的是他的身体反应胜过所有的闹钟，即便没有闹钟，Aziraphale也还是醒了过来。

Aziraphale长期习惯早起，作为一名教授，他很少有超过九点起床的情况。即便他昨晚经历了一场极致又美妙的性爱，现在身体还软绵绵的，他还是从床上爬了起来，揉着眼睛想让脑袋早点清醒。

浑身上下都是性爱痕迹的Aziraphale渐渐想起昨晚的事情，被Crowley拥抱时的画面和感觉逐一闪现过脑海。昨晚的他和Crowley做了很舒服的事情，但不可否认的是那件事同样很疯狂。Aziraphale红着脸，强大的羞耻感因记起昨晚的事情后顿时涌上心头。他昨天晚上不停地叫着Crowley的名字，恳求对方给予自己更多的快感。他霎时不知所措地绞起了手指，慌慌张张地思考自己的反应会不会让Crowley不喜欢。

昨晚、昨晚他确实有些放纵自己，但是似乎有些过了头。Aziraphale红着脸，不知道一会该怎么去面对不在这里的友人。他试图下床去找Crowley，但当他脚尖点地看到床头柜上的可丽饼时，Aziraphale的动作停住了。

Aziraphale没有离开过房子，有他家钥匙的人除了他外也仅有一位。那这份可丽饼是谁带回来的，答案似乎不言而喻了。夹着草莓的可丽饼看上去十分诱人，它的附近还有一张纸条，Aziraphale小心翼翼地拿过桌子上的纸条，看起了上面的信息。

“桌上的可丽饼是顺路给你买的，我晚上来找你。”

很多时候，Crowley都不是一个坦诚的人，尤其是在他足够在意的事情上。红发男人总是会在一些小事上掩盖自己的好意，好像这样一来他就真的足够酷一样。不过，Aziraphale从未介意过这一点，相反的，他认为这样的Crowley很可爱。不论对方如何否认他对某些事的上心，Aziraphale总是能通过对方的语气和表情看出他的真实想法。

所以，当Aziraphale看到这张纸条的时候，毫无疑问的，他知道这份可丽饼是Crowley特意给他去买的早餐。

清晨，在仅有自己的房间内，Aziraphale终于在那昏暗的一周后发自内心地扬起了嘴角，迎接起全新的一天。


	9. Chapter 9

在Adam至今为止的人生中，他经历过的选择其实并不多。造成这个事实的原因多不胜数，但最主要的原因还是和他的便宜父亲有关。

他的父亲Satan是一位商业巨头，可商业上的成功并没有让Adam多么欣赏。事实上Satan和Adam之间的相处模式有点像仇人，当然，只是有点，他们之间的厌恶程度还不至于真的让他们把对方划到仇人的领域。——呃、好吧，事实上也有可能是厌恶程度超越了一个值，以致过了“仇人”的领域，所以才没有把彼此当成仇人，毕竟真的不是哪个成年人都会想掐死自己的亲生儿子，或者每个未成年人都会把父亲的年终报表给撕烂的。

亲子关系需要磨合，这无疑是每个家庭都会赞同的观点。然而对Adam来说，他们家的亲子关系稍微有些复杂，复杂到他宁愿保持现状，也不愿去磨合。他不太能想象自己和他的便宜老爹和颜悦色地坐在一起感受人间亲情，因为那个男人对他而言实在没起到什么教育的作用。比起一名父亲，Satan明显更适合在商业尔虞我诈，而不是给他唱摇篮曲。

好吧，他其实也没有多讨厌他的父亲，但Adam就是做不到和他的父亲像普通父子一样生活。如果给他换个父亲，说不定Adam真的可以和新的父亲和颜悦色，但面对Satan，他不行。

所以这也就不难想象了，在很多关键事情上，Adam没得选，他的路只有一条。这意味着他的选择经历比其他人少了很多，比如在亲子游园会的邀请函上，他只能写“亲友”，而不是“父亲”。

不过，从某种层面上来说，Adam也不是真的没有选择。在考虑找人来陪自己度过学校要求的亲子日时，年仅十一岁的男孩犹豫着自己该找名字是A开头的教授还是名字是C开头的父亲同事。他也不知道自己想到的人为什么现在都在面临单恋的苦涩，而自己居然还明知这一点去找他们。可他没办法，他想不到身边还有什么可靠的成年人了，虽然他不太想这个时候麻烦他们，但他还是在晚上十点的时候给两人发了一条信息，希望他们明天早上九点可以来学校找他。

其实Adam不认为收到短信的两人会同时出现在他的亲子活动日中，他想着他给两个人发了短信，那总会有一个人来吧。虽然他也不用真的有人陪自己过什么亲子日，但身边的朋友都有大人陪着，他觉得自己身边没有人的话会显得有些——有些特立独行，又或者说是可怜。

可意外这种东西总是让人猝不及防，比如说在Adam给两人发了短信后，他盯着手机发呆了半天，发现两名大人都没有给自己回信息。

“好吧，可能都在面对自己的单恋对象。成年人真忙。”

Adam做好了第二天没有成年人陪自己出席活动的准备，抱着自己的狗狗玩偶爬进床铺。他原先以为Aziraphale教授出席活动的可能性会比较大，但上帝似乎又给他亲爱的先生出了难题。他没辙，只好祈祷明早有人看到他的消息然后去学校找他。他总不能拜托他爸出席，这关乎到面子问题。

亲子游园会建立的目的至今是一个迷，至少Adam想不出其中的意义。早上去到学校的时候操场上已经摆满了各种各样由班级布置好的小店，Adam兴致缺缺，回班级放下书包，然后根据学校要求去到操场随便挑了一张椅子坐下。今天对所有的小孩来说应该都是快乐的一天，当然这个“所有”要除去Adam，因为Adam觉得今天和平时真的没什么不同。他知道自己和周围的气氛有些格格不入，但他除了坐在一旁看着世界运转外也没什么事情可以做了。

Crowley来到学校时，看到的就是这么一副光景。Adam坐在户外的角落里，拿着手机在看《微积分大全》的电子书。周围的小鬼头都在和父母增进感情，唯有这个男孩一言不发坐在角落安静看书。Crowley其实不太想来，毕竟他很困，还想等Aziraphale醒来和他的天使好好交流一番，但一想到这小子平时的成年人交际情况，他就一边觉得麻烦一边咂嘴、一边开着他的古董车来到了这里。

“我还以为你不会来了。”

“顺路而已，别指望我会和你玩什么两人三足。”

简单的对话，敷衍的交流，但这无疑让男孩感到了一丝暖意。Adam将手机锁屏，抬起头看向姗姗来迟的大人。Crowley两手抱臂，坐在Adam身旁和人一起看着周遭的环境。他今天的精神状态不算特别好，只是勉强还可以Adam交流。而坐在他旁边的男孩明显留意到这一点，脱口而出的感慨瞬间让Crowley觉得自己的好心被人丢去了外太空。

“纵欲过度不是好事。”

“……”

一大早就被气当然不是好事，尤其气人的对象还是一个小鬼头。Crowley心想谁纵欲过度了，但一想起昨晚和Aziraphale的疯狂，他就哑口无言，假装吹口哨移开了视线。

“你学校有咖啡吗？”

Crowley觉得自己必须保持头脑清醒，免得一会和Adam真的要做亲子活动的时候出差错。虽然他不一定真的会同意和Adam玩那些什么增进感情的游戏，但出于谨慎，他还是决定要去喝杯咖啡以防站着睡着。

“教学楼正门那边有自动贩卖机，你可以去看看。”Adam扬了扬下巴，给Crowley指路。

就主观层面上，人们常常会把一些事情看成是命中注定，比如爱情的邂逅，或者亲人的离别，但那些事情其实只是由无数个巧合凑合而成的，与命运无关，更不是上帝在给你开玩笑。不过巧合发生的概率也分情况，比如说你和你的家人从过去开始便理念不合，那他主动来你的亲子游园会的可能确实微乎其微。如果某些事情发生的几率很小，但却又真实发生了，那与其说是“命中注定”，倒不如说是“奇迹”。

“……Aziraphale教授？”

在Crowley离开没多久后，Adam就在他的位置上看到了接收到求助短信的另一位成年人。男孩的腰顿时挺直，手机屏幕从游戏界面退了出来。他嘴角上扬，露出了欣喜的笑容。

“我以为您有事来不了了。”

“抱歉，Adam，昨晚有些事情……”Aziraphale欲言又止，为自己没有回复信息一事感到抱歉。昨晚十点的时候他已经和Crowley滚到了床上去了，今早起床查看时间时才知道男孩昨晚给自己发了信息。“下午是有两人三足是吗，我应该可以——”

“……天使？”

Crowley回来的时候，几乎不敢相信自己看到的画面。他昨晚通宵了，他有理由怀疑自己身体严重不适，从而眼花产生了错觉。可眼前的Aziraphale实在是太真实了，真实到让他没法暗示自己这只是错觉。他不明白Aziraphale出现在这里的理由，尤其是对方身边还站了一个小恶魔。

事实证明，有些时候世界真的很小。六人定律很对，而且还不是一般的对。当Adam听到Crowley朝Aziraphale喊出“天使”的时候，过往种种画面顿时像走马灯一样快速从男孩的脑海中略过。他想起了自己给Aziraphale说的神奇建议，也记起了Crowley是怎么和自己埋怨他的天使朋友不理自己的。男孩仿佛瞬间意识到了什么，他抬头看向Aziraphale，发现这名好教授同样露出很惊讶的眼神，而在惊讶之下，Adam发现Aziraphale还藏有着丝丝不知所措。于是Adam转了转头望向喝完咖啡回来的大人，发现Crowley的墨镜几乎从脸上滑了下来。于是男孩眨了眨眼，在沉默中理清了所有思路。

“所以。”Adam顿了顿，把视线从Crowley身上移到了Aziraphale身上。“你说的天使朋友，是他？”  
“而你说的那位约炮的朋友，是他？”语毕，Adam又把视线从Aziraphale身上移到了Crowley身上。

此时此刻，一切都真相大白了。Adam第一次感觉自己能这么哑口无言，活跃的思维因事实真相的残酷失去了平日工作的效率。就在这一刻，男孩意识到，原来这个世界兜兜转转，最后相伴相随的一切都会回到原点。他大彻大悟，感受到了宇宙的奥妙，他在心里画了十字架，祈祷一切都还能回归正轨。他不是神的信仰者，但他觉得自己确实危在旦夕。

可是，这不能怪他吧？Adam心想。他只是想帮助迷茫的大人，谁能料到世界那么小呢？再说，没有接受他最优先级的建议，是两位大人的错吧？

Crowley和Aziraphale明显还没有从Adam的话中反应过来，他们看了看彼此，然后又看了看Adam。他们都想问对方为什么会出现在这里，为什么会认识Adam，但这种一听上去就很蠢的问题好像不是很合适现在问，Crowley和Aziraphale沉默着，在无声的尴尬中浪费时间。

“噢，Adam，我总算找到你了。”

谁都没有想过打破现场微妙气氛的居然会是突然出现的第四者。在场的三人猛然回头，完全没有料到在这种情况下居然会有第四人的出现。老实说，来到迷之领域的Satan完全没有察觉到现场的气氛，他本就无意参加儿子的亲子游园会，如果不是收到Adam班主任的短信，他真的不想和他生的小鬼玩什么两人三足。

上帝在上，Adam从未像现在一样这么感激他便宜父亲的存在。他立马离开了两位成年人可以逮住他的位置，二话不说抱住了他爸的腰。而这一举动无疑让状况外的Satan感到不安，他低头看向眨着眼看他的儿子，觉得事情不太对劲，但他又不知道是哪里出了问题。

然后，Satan听到，Adam叫他，Dad。

Satan：“……”

是世界末日要来了吗？

“我觉得，你们还是坦白比较好。”Adam没理他便宜父亲的表情，只想挑明一些东西然后离开原地。他不是在抱住自己的保命符，而是在把Satan当成挡箭牌。他一眨一眨地看着眼前一白一黑的两人，把最后要说的话说了出来。他觉得世界在给他开玩笑，Crowley和Aziraphale也在给他开玩笑。但他现在就是笑不出来，并且他相信得知一切后的Crowley和Aziraphale也和他一样笑不出来。“关于你喜欢他，你却不敢直接说出来的事情。”

“——顺便一说，你们为什么会觉得对方不喜欢自己呢？”

说完这句话的Adam立刻离开拉着Satan逃之夭夭，他不想管留在原地的两个成年人了，让他们自己解决去吧。他从未像现在一样希望一件事能快速完结，说什么单恋没出路的大人果然都是感情上的笨蛋，他这辈子再也不要参合什么单恋事件了。


	10. Chapter 10

事实上，有些事情即便不用推波助澜，它也还是会发生的。你可以把这句话当成真命题，即便主语本身带有不确定性。当然前后间的关系并不是在说推波助澜不重要，毕竟有些事情如果没有人去推动，它很有可能要花上某人一辈子的时间才发生。

Crowley和Aziraphale理应属于足够幸运的那类人，他们之间的感情足够牢固，身边也有人给他们提供一定程度的帮助。如果说Crowley和Aziraphale之间的问题源于对自身的不信任，那么在彼此的心意都被第三方揭穿了以后，他们的走向应该不再需要任何人的操心才对。

……不过，也只是“应该”罢了。

“天使、我可以解释。”当众被Adam揭穿老底的Crowley第一次产生了掐死这个小鬼的想法。他从未像现在这样心慌过，觉得自己二十多年的隐忍全白费了。他一直是一个很聪明的人，但悲哀的是他在Aziraphale面前永远没有办法运用理智。Crowley完全没有听出Adam的暗示，以为方才自己被一个十一岁的小鬼给卖了。他心想这下彻底完蛋了，他的天使会发现端倪，而Aziraphale在知道一切会十分震惊。“我没有对你——对你……”

Crowley还在拼命挣扎，试图把“我才没有对你产生恋人那种爱”这句话说出来。但他的喉咙里面像是有一根刺，半分钟过去了，他还是没有说出一句完全的话。

Aziraphale眨着那双好看的眼睛，不知什么时候咬起了下唇。他像是受到极大的委屈一样，什么话也没说，就这样站在原地静静听着Crowley讲给自己的话。他原先以为像Crowley这种聪明的人一定会在听完Adam的话后察觉到自己的诡计，然后用无比震惊的眼神看向他。——事实上，Aziraphale都做好了和人坦白的准备，他以为自己至今为止的做法会迎来Crowley的怒火，但没想到现在的发展居然会比Crowley得知真相后更加糟糕。Crowley快要说他不爱自己了，试问这世上还有什么比这更糟糕的吗？

Aziraphale垂眸纠起了手指，失落的神色完全暴露在脸上。他们昨天晚上才做过那样的事情，今早Crowley还那么贴心地给他买早餐。他们做的这些事就像是普通情侣会做的，晚上滚到床上缠绵，然后白天互相关心，但原来归根结底所有的一切都只是他的一厢情愿，Crowley不爱他，他爱的人现在正在试图澄清Adam对他们的误会。

白乎乎的天使委屈地转过身，不敢再和Crowley对视。他想着这里是公共场合，自己绝不能做出丢人的事情。他是一个成年人了，应该能控制住自己的情绪。他不能当着Crowley的面露出这种难受的表情，不然他的朋友一定会发现自己的真实心意。而唯有事实的真相是他仅剩的底线，不论如何，他都要把现在这份心情藏起来。

Crowley欲言又止，随便找来的借口变得异常烫嘴。他留意到了Aziraphale的反应，张着嘴顿时没了声。他要说的话本身并没有多难发音，但从深层层面来讲，那番否定爱意的话确实比任何语句都要难以说出口。

Crowley实在没有办法在Aziraphale面前说自己不爱他，这不是真的，他都不知道有多爱眼前这个白乎乎的天使。他看到Aziraphale出于某种原因转过了身，委屈的神情里似乎有几分不愿聆听他解释的逃避——他的天使像是在害怕听到接下来的话一样，害怕听到自己说不爱他。

可他的天使为什么会想要逃避呢？

“……Aziraphale。”Crowley顿了顿，尽可能让自己的语气听上去平静又严肃。他觉得现在不是垂死挣扎的时候，比起继续掩盖自己对人的爱意，他觉得探究某些事的根本原因更为重要。“我觉得我们该谈谈了。”

一周以来的种种违和都让Crowley感到心烦意乱，虽说昨晚Aziraphale的亲吻给予了他得之不易的平静，但抛开这些不讲，他和Aziraphale之间的问题总得有解决的一天。Crowley觉得现在就是坐下来好好谈谈的时机，Aziraphale一定瞒着他什么，他必须要弄清楚天使的自我勉强到底源于什么。

Aziraphale咬了咬下唇，像是顺从了命运一般，转过来身来面对友人。他早就知道这件事不可能瞒Crowley一辈子，何况自己的演技本就苍白又无力。只是他没想到命运之神这么快就要把他带到法庭，让他在Crowley的判决中痛苦一生。然而他没法为自己辩解什么，因为他确实问心有愧。

Aziraphale闭上了眼，轻轻地点了点头。

谈话的地点没有挑外面的餐馆，而是选在了Aziraphale家。Crowley认为，接下来的谈话有可能会让他的朋友不安，为了不让这只小羊过于紧张，熟悉的环境更加有助缓解Aziraphale的情绪。事实上，比起自己的秘密暴露一事，此时的Crowley更担心天使本身——怎样都好，秘密暴露就暴露吧，他实在不想再看到Aziraphale露出刚才那种伤心的表情了。

“好了，天使，我们现在来谈谈吧。”Crowley拿过一张椅子，坐在了Aziraphale对面。他们谈话的地点选在了Aziraphale的卧室里，昨晚欢爱的痕迹已经在Crowley离开前被他亲手处理过了。“你有事瞒着我，是吗。”

虽然用了疑问的句式，但Crowley的语气却是肯定式的。他没有直接地把自己昨晚的疑惑说出来，那很不明智，比起一而再再而三的追问，他更希望他的天使能一点一点地说出来。他不希望自己堆积起来的问题会给Aziraphale形成一种自己在逼问他的感觉，他宁愿花上一整天的时间，也要Aziraphale可以慢慢放松下来，逐一地给自己解释清楚。

坐在床上的Aziraphale没有抬头看他，低着脑袋像是还在犹豫。这只白乎乎的小羊从未像现在这样觉得坦白如此困难，他闭上了眼，深深地叹了口气。

周遭的沉默不是让Aziraphale痛苦的原因，Crowley得知真相后的失望才是他真正害怕的东西。Aziraphale尽可能处理自己的情绪，缓缓开口。

“我很抱歉，Crowley。”Aziraphale没了退路，知道自己已经走到了悬崖边缘。他仍是低着头，没有看向Crowley。他即将要把自己这段时间以来所有的恶毒和自私告诉友人，而他的朋友一定会在知道这些后对他失望。“我骗了你。”

“……我、我实在是太自私了。”Aziraphale用力咬着下唇，几近用着全部的勇气才把这番话说了出来。“我居然希望用这样的做法留住你，但这份感情本就是我单方面的，我怎么能因为你不爱我而想出这种可恶的方法……”

坐在对面的Crowley在听到“爱”一词时，眼睛明显睁大了。他忘了发问，忘了反驳，甚至忘了呼吸，他只是一动不动地坐在原处，在喧哗又寂静中继续听Aziraphale一字一句地说下去。他的天使刚刚在说什么，什么叫做单方面的感情，什么又是他不爱他？Crowley其实有些怀疑自己是否还能听到Aziraphale的声音，因为某种强烈的认知突然从心底的土壤里串了出来，一下子连通了一周内种种的违和。

“Crowley，我想我对你的感情早就超过朋友之间的定义了。我爱你……不是朋友那种爱，是、是更加强烈，更加浓厚的爱。”  
“我不记得是从什么时候起对你产生这种感觉的了，抱歉，这一定让你很惊讶吧。请你原谅我，我之前居然还以为你也有可能偷偷喜欢我。我对不起你对我的友情，我竟然窥探你的爱——”

Aziraphale两手紧攥衣摆，几乎要哭出来。他的脑袋低得更低了，他根本不敢在现在对上Crowley的眼睛。他没法想象Crowley现在会露出怎样的表情，但凡一想到他喜欢的人会因此远离他，Aziraphale就痛苦万分。

“有一晚我看到你在车上和其他人有亲密接触，大概是两周前……我接受不了，然后就开始疏远你。我原以为你也有可能喜欢我，后来我才意识自己对你的喜欢是那么可笑。我猜那也许是你解决某种需求的同伴，我就想，如果我假装自己也做这种事，说不定至少可以……”

Aziraphale已经说不下去了，他的语调完全淹没在了微弱的哭声中。他的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地从眼眶里掉出来，滴在了手背上。他觉得Crowley现在一定在心里觉得他不可理喻，甚至会觉得他恶心。Aziraphale觉得自己不应该哭出来的，但他的眼泪完全不受他的控制。他的喉咙干涩得要死，而他强硬地想把泪水憋回去。这一举动无疑加剧了他身体上的痛苦，但与精神上的绝望相比，身体上的不适远远不算什么。

在Crowley三十多年的人生中，他至少有二十年的时间受尽单恋的折磨。如今他看着面前的天使因自以为的求之不得轻声哭泣，竟产生了一种不真实的感觉。男人滚动了喉结，不知道自己现在的理智还在不在。他在心里骂了一句脏话，在听到这番坦白的时候他几乎忘了仪态地喊了句操。他张了张嘴，想要说些什么。最终他站了起来，直直走到Aziraphale面前，把人搂在怀里。

“……你怎么那么蠢。”Crowley轻声讲道，抚摸友人的后背。作为安抚对方的开场白，这第一句话明显不怎么样。“像你这么聪明的人，怎么会这么蠢。”

Aziraphale没有说话，两只手环住红发男人的腰，把自己的脸埋在他的衣服里，一句话也没有说。这是他的救命稻草，也是审判他的法官。Aziraphale把自己的罪恶呈递到对方面前，却仍是希望眼前人能怜悯他。

“Aziraphale，这么多年了，我都没有和你说过，我有外出找人做爱的习惯。”Crowley揉了揉怀中天使奶金色的卷发，第一次觉得上帝眷顾了他。他二十年多来的爱终于不再是压着他不让他喘气的重石，而成了他心尖上的一根羽毛。此时轮到他向Aziraphale坦白了，他用一贯的说法方式给予回应，但语气里明显多了几份分量很重的珍视。“我怕你觉得我这样的做法很不道德，然后对我失望。——你都不知道每次你和我说再也不理我时我有多担心，不过我没有和你说过，我也不会承认。真是不可理喻，我居然在和你说这些，我干嘛要说这些。”

事实证明，“爱”是这个世界上最缥缈的东西。只要你不说出来，你就永远没有办法证明它的存在。不能因为你自己知道，就以为它存在，而是要让别人知道，它才算真的存在。Crowley第一次觉得该死的坦白比什么事情都重要，他竟然因为不敢越界而和他最爱的人产生了这样的误会。他原以为自己对Aziraphale的爱已经足够明显，但他的天使却和他一样都对彼此的感情并不自信。

“听好了。”Crowley顿了顿。“我之前很生气，因为我没有办法容忍自己和你做爱只是为了解决生理问题。该死的，以前我和其他人做这种事是为了逃避你不爱我的事实，我他妈根本不是——”

Crowley的话让Aziraphale始料未及，他猛地抬起脑袋看向Crowley，发现他的友人也在看他。在那双好看的金色眼睛里，Aziraphale看到了自己的身影。换句话说，他是只看到了自己的身影。Aziraphale停止了哭泣，最后一滴悲伤的泪水滑过脸庞。

“——我根本不是不爱你，我爱你爱得发疯。”

那一刻，Aziraphale感觉世界停了运转，时间亦是止在了这一瞬。他再一次哭了起来，眼泪不由自主地从眼眶里落下来。只是这一次的眼泪与悲伤无关，它们全部是由喜悦组成的。软乎乎的天使再一次把自己的脸埋到红发男人怀中，他呜咽着，抬起一手轻轻地用拳头捶怀里的男人。

“Bad Crowley——”Aziraphale一边捶着一边说。“Bad Crowley！”

Aziraphale从没有像现在这样放任自己的泪腺，随意放肆满腔的感情。他一向收敛，很少像现在这样当着其他人的面发泄情绪。不论是自己的脾气，还是自己的爱意，他都不会轻易让他人察觉到，即便从根本上来说他并不擅长撒谎。此时的Aziraphale就像一个终于找到回家的路的孩子，总算让自己那找不到归处的爱有了可以停靠的地方。他肆无忌惮地哭着，把自己满腔的委屈发泄出来。

“是、是，我很坏。”Crowley爬上了Aziraphale的床，两手摩挲对方的脸孔好让人看向自己。他的精神从未像现在这样满足过，过去二十年的妄想终于如愿以偿。“你为什么不早点和我说。”

“你也没有和我说。”Aziraphale吸了吸鼻子，埋怨地看着他。

是了，他们都不敢说，在这一点上他们都是未起步的家伙。Crowley没有答话，凑过身亲了亲他妄想很久多年的唇。他昨晚的疑虑终于得到了答案，而这答案竟让他收获到了他这辈子最想要的东西。

“现在，天使。”Crowley把Aziraphale拉到床上，顺便脱了鞋子和外套，然后用两只手环住对方的腰。他其实早就很想休息了，只是碍于某个小鬼的亲子游园会，他一直没有时间闭眼。“让我抱着你睡觉吧，我很困。”

Aziraphale想说现在还是白天，却突然想起了昨晚的事情。他的脸不由红了起来，任着眼前人把自己当抱枕一样抱着睡觉。他看着面前的Crowley已经闭上眼睛蹭着他的脖子睡了下来，眨了眨眼后也用两只手搂了上Crowley的脖子。他其实没有睡意，但挡不住Crowley的请求，他只好和人一样闭上了眼睛，在阳光还旺盛的白昼里睡了过去。

他们之后的日子还很长，现在暂且休息一下也无妨。

反正他们之间的问题已经告一段落了。


End file.
